Enter the Hellfyre
by lil' Gambit Lover
Summary: AU. Sinister kidnaps the X-Men and the only mutant capable enough to save them is Hellfyre! Meet this new character and read the final chapter of the Hellfyre series.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

****

Summary: This is a story involving an original character I came up with. It's basically about how she meets the X-Men and becomes a part of their team. I don't wanna give too much away, but it's gonna be slow at first and then hopefully things will pick up a bit. Gambit, Rogue, Wolverine, Warren, Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Storm, & Professor X will all be involved. And a few familiar X villains will appear too!

****

Author's Note: Ok hi everyone! Umm, I'm super new at this so don't expect too much. I also don't really know that much about the X-men, timeline wise, but I have a friend who's gonna help me with that stuff. Just know that this is post-Antarctica, but mostly everyone on the team is over it by now. Ok that's all I've got to say for now! Enjoy!

__

Italics- means thought

*these stars*- mean a telepathic link

****

Bold- means intercom

**************************************************************************

Ch. 1: Waffle Mania

3AM

Deet deet deet.

Scott groaned. For once, just once, he wished that he wasn't the leader of the X-men. That he wouldn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to get the training session prepared. No one ever seemed to notice all the hard work it took to get those things together. There was a lot to do! All he wanted was to just get up once and have breakfast with the rest of his team.

Deet deet deet.

No, wait. That was just the sleep talking. Scott loved organizing training sessions. From choosing who would be on each team to coming up with new scenarios to keep everyone on their toes, Scott loved it all. 

Deet deet deet!

The only hard thing was getting out of bed.

Scott shut off the alarm and turned over on the bed to look at his sleeping wife. Jean. He reached out a hand and brushed a few wisps of hair off of her face. _At least there's one person that appreciates all the effort I put in for this team. _Scott untangled himself from the blankets and sat up. He got a cold chill when he put his feet on the cold hardwood floor. _Man! And I heard today they were having waffles. I love waffles._

He finally stood and headed towards the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

7AM

Seated around the breakfast table were, Logan, Warren, Jean, and Hank McCoy. The familiar scent of waffles and bacon permeated the air, as Rogue and Ororo cooked the morning meal.

"So got any idea what ya' hubby got in store fo' us Jean?" Rogue asked over a greasy pan of bacon.

"Nope. But whatever it is, it's going to be something tricky."

Logan snorted. "And how would you know, darlin'?"

She shot a devilish grin across the table. "Because. He got up four hours ago just to get it all set up. If the professor weren't at that conference, I'm sure he'd be in the danger room with him right now."

Logan gave a low chuckle. "Geeks."

"Ah! Gawd Damnit!" 

There was a loud crash as Rogue dropped the pan with hot grease in it. And before it finally clattered on the ground, it had managed to splatter some on Storm. Once it was all quiet, she just stood there gently holding her burnt hand, while Rogue continued to curse in her Southern drawl.

Hank immediately rushed over to Ororo's side. "Don't worry. Damage control is here. Allow me to examine that, my dear."

"Oh 'Ro! Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn' mean to…"

"Do not fret. It is just a minor burn." Ororo said cutting her off. "I know you did not do it intentionally. And with Dr. McCoy treating it, I am sure that it will heal quickly."

Hank gently released Storm's hand from his grasp. "Come with me, Miss Monroe. I have a salve and some bandages down in the med lab."

Before stepping out of the kitchen with Hank, Ororo scanned the room. Everyone was staring at her with worried faces. Poor Rogue was on the verge of tears. Addressing everyone she calmly nodded and said, "I shall return promptly." She then turned and left.

"Well, there goes breakfast," said Warren.

Rogue angrily slammed the bowl of waffles into the trash. "Mah cookin' sucks!" She screamed and ran bawling out of the room.

"And there goes Rogue. I'll go get her." Warren jumped up from his chair and followed after her.

Jean watched Warren as he left. She then turned back to Logan and was surprised to see him staring back at her with a big toothy grin. "And what, may I ask, has gotten you in such a great mood?"

"Well there's still a whole pan of bacon left" he paused, "And now I only have to share it with one person." He smiled even more.

Jean laughed. "Dig in big boy! I think I've lost my appetite." Before she had finished, Logan was already face first into the bacon pan.

**************************************************************************

Ch. 2: Taking a Gambit

Scott leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. Everything was set and ready to go. If everything went right, it could end up being the most challenging training session ever! You name it, the simulation had it. Scott had programmed it to start in an alleyway. Then, somewhere in the middle, it would change its setting to a lakefront area. But the final showdown was the best. An amusement park. Not only was there a large range of sceneries, but there were tons of obstacles. There was fire, water, explosions, and plenty of weapons. It was all the basic stuff, except, Scott had a few surprises planned. His favorite involved changing the frequency of sound waves in the room. It basically cancelled out the sound of everyone's voices. His team would have to learn to communicate in other ways. Of course, Jean would probably just make a telepathic link with everyone, but he planned to keep her busy. The real question would be if she could link with everyone while under pressure.

Scott glanced at his watch. 8 o'clock on the dot. _Ok enough scheming man. Time to go get your team together. _He got up from his chair, gave a stretch and a yawn. Then he headed for the kitchen. _I think I'll just brief everyone in there. Hey maybe there'll be some waffles left over._

On his way to the kitchen, Scott ran into Warren trying his best to calm Rogue down. For some reason she was crying. Scott went over and addressed Warren. "Hey, what's going on Wings?"

"Oh we had a little accident at breakfast today and Rogue's a bit upset about it."

"A little accident!?!", Rogue interrupted, "Ah just about poured a whole pan a'grease on Storm! How could Ah be so stupid!?!" She put her hands over her face and began sobbing some more.

"Whoa. Is she ok?"

Warren went back to rubbing Rogue's shoulder. "I think she'll be fine. I don't even think Storm thought that it was a big deal."

"Ok. Take five more minutes out here, but then I want you two back in the kitchen. I have a couple of things to explain before today's training session."

Warren nodded and Rogue gave a small whimper to let him know that she had been paying attention. With that finished, Scott turned toward the kitchen. Inside he found Jean and Wolverine having a conversation. He let out a deep sigh as he sat next to his wife. "Good morning, Sunshine." 

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She turned towards him, placed a hand under his chin and passionately kissed him back. Logan, who had been watching the whole thing, immediately gazed down at the table. He always felt uncomfortable when those two turned on the heat. He knew it was because he still had feelings for Jean, but he would never act upon them. Not while Scott was around at least.

"Have you heard about what happened at breakfast?" Logan looked up again. Jean was speaking to Scott, which meant they were done with their lip-locking moment.

"Yes I talked to Warren and Rogue on the way over."

Jean looked at her husband. "So you're ok with going on without Storm?"

"Who said she wasn't coming? I thought she just got a little burn."

"Well it was little accident, but I just talked to Hank on the intercom. Her hand is actually burnt pretty badly. He had to bandage it all the way up." Scott shifted nervously. She could tell that he just become extremely worried for Storm, "Now calm down there Speedy! She's going to be fine. She just won't be able to do any training for a week or so."

"Well I'm glad she's ok. But…oh man! That's going ruin everything." Scott got up to leave, "I'll have to cancel today's simulation."

"Scott, hold on!" Jean got up to stop him, "You absolutely can't go on without Storm?"

"Well no, we could still do it but someone would have to take her place. It's a very complicated program today."

Jean thought for a moment. "Well maybe you could just postpone it."

Scott was just about to agree, but Warren and Rogue finally came in. Rogue's eyes were still red, but she did look a little less upset than before. Warren stood next to Scott as Rogue went to sit by Wolverine. "Oh, sorry guys but today's session has been cancelled. Storm's ok but there's no way that she could participate today. So unless we found a replacement, we can't do it today."

"How 'bout Gambit?" 

All eyes went over to Wolverine. Rogue's jaw dropped and Warren started sputtering off a million reasons why that would be a bad idea. And during all the commotion, Wolverine just sat there staring directly at Scott, just daring him with his eyes to refuse the suggestion. Scott had to hand it to him. The man knew how to get a room going with just a single sentence.

**************************************************************************

Ch. 3: Coming in From the Cold

Scott stared helplessly at the entire situation. He really hadn't thought of asking Gambit to come along, but now that it had been mentioned, it didn't seem like a bad idea. "Ok Logan. I'll go with it for today. Jean could you-"

"Wait a damn minute here sugah!!" Rogue was up and out of her chair before Scott could even finish his sentence. "Look, Ah'm mostly ova' what he did ta them Morlocks and what he did ta us, but Ah thought he wasn't gonna be goin' on any missions any time soon!"

"Look Rogue you're right. He's not really an active member of the team right now, but he's still on the team. Meaning, when he does start going on missions again, he's going to have to still be in shape. This is just a training session. Storm is out, so we need someone to fill in. Why not Gambit?"

Rogue crossed her arms across her chest and pouted for a moment. Then she looked up at Scott. "Ah'right. But he sure as hell betta not mess us up!"

Scott looked over to Warren. If Rogue had gotten so upset over the matter, he had better check with him too. "So what do you say Warren. Are you ok with Gambit helping out for today?"

"Yeah. I don't mind as long as this doesn't mean that tomorrow he'll be an active member."

"I promise. Gambit's not going be a part of any type of mission for at least another month."

Warren nodded to show that the Cajun had been approved. Inwardly, Scott sighed with relief. _Great. Now I won't have to cancel the simulation. _He turned to his wife again. "Jean could you please contact Gambit and tell him that he is needed for today's training simulation."

Jean smiled and took a step over to the com-link on the wall. She knew that Scott had meant for her to speak with Gambit telepathically, but she knew better. Gambit was always almost invisible to her. It was because he had extremely tough mental barriers. She also knew that he felt uncomfortable when people contacted him like that. It was more polite anyway to use the com-system.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was cold. It was always cold lately. Every way he turned, all he saw was white snow. The wind blew and he clutched his jacket tighter against himself. He was losing. He hated having to admit defeat, but it was true. This was a battle that he couldn't fight. So why was he trying to prolong his life. His whole entire body used to ache, but now a warm soothing numbness had started to set in. He looked down. The snow was starting to look different to him. He always used to hate it, but now it seemed like soft fluffy blanket. He laid down. All he wanted was for the puffy flakes of snow to cover him and wrap him in comfort. He would just close his eyes for a moment. Maybe take a quick nap. Why not just sleep forever. It seemed the best idea he ever had.

Wait. Something was wrong. That's not what had happened. Sure he had begun to lose hope out in that barren world of snow and ice. But that's not how it had ended. He remembered sitting down. Then out of nowhere the blackbird appeared. Logan had jumped out, run over to him, and carried him to the jet. Of course his memory was fuzzy. He had pneumonia. But he did remember some of what Logan had said.

FLASHBACK

Logan laid Remy on the medical table. The kid wasn't saying anything, just shivering out of control. He went to get a blanket for him. "Damn. Poor kid's a fuckin' Cajun Popsicle by now."

He came back and covered Remy with the blanket. "Here kid. Want me ta kick the heat up a notch?"

Remy squinted at Logan. He couldn't see very well. Everything was blurry. "L-L-Lo-" He took a moment to let his teeth chatter, "L-Lo-"

"Yeah kid it's me. I'm sorry we left ya out there so long. Everyone else is tryin' to play judge and jury back home, but I'll be damned if I let a teammate freeze to death!"

Logan looked down. The kid had just passed out. He went and turned the heater up. Then he went to pilot's chair and lifted the jet off the ground. They'd be home in a couple of hours.

PRESENT

The one thing that had stuck in Remy's mind had been that Logan had hinted that everyone knew where he was. The whole time that Remy had been out in Antarctica he had thought that only Rogue knew where he was. The only thing that had kept him going had been the thought that his friends where out there somewhere looking for him.

When he had finally woken up in the med lab and found out the real story, he had been devastated. Even his dear Stormy had known where he was, but even she couldn't find a reason to come get him. After everyone had calmed down, the decided that he could stay. But he didn't care anymore. None of them were really his friends anymore. They had left him to die. All accept Logan. He was the only person that he still really talked to. They had all thought they were punishing him by keeping him off the team for a couple months. He saw it as a reward. More time for himself. Maybe it was time to move on from the X-Men.

"Gambit? Are you there?" 

There was a voice. Jean's voice.

"Chere?" Remy opened his eyes and sat up in bed. It felt colder than it should in his room. He looked down, only to find that he was completely naked. He reached for the blanket which had fallen to the floor. "Whoa whoa, hold on petite. Gambit not ready fo' visitors."

"I'm not in the room."

He looked around. She wasn't. "Why you in my head, Jean. You know Gambit don' like dat!"

"Calm down Gambit. I'm on the comlink."

"Oh, sorry. Gambit a lil' disoriented. I jus' woke up. Wha' you want chere?"

"Well….we were supposed to have a training session today, but Storm had a little accident. She's ok, but she won't be able to participate. We were wondering if you could fill in for her…"

There was a moment of silence. A training session didn't seem like a good idea. But, he was feeling a little restless. He had been practicing himself, but he had been banned from the Danger Room. "I guess Gambit not to busy. Gimme a second ta get dressed. A'right?"

"Sure. We'll be waiting for you outside the danger room. Jean out."

Remy jumped out of bed and went to his closet to get his uniform and his cards. It was time for Gambit to get back in action!

TBC

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Ok I'm perdy new at this writing stuff, so any comments are welcome. Lemme know what you think! And btw, since I am a college student and spending a lot of time in class, I've decided to block a coupla chapters together and then mark them as one here. It'll probably be easier that way cause then there won't be so many chapters to go thru. I'll try to update at least once or twice every week. Ciao!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

Ch. 4: I Only Have Red Glowing Eyes For You

Scott stood outside of the Danger Room. Actually, he was more like impatiently pacing. Jean had summoned Gambit almost an hour ago. How long did it take for that jackass to get his uniform on? He was just about ready to go up to Gambit's room and drag him down there, whether he was dressed or not! Scott sighed. He knew he shouldn't be so upset. Gambit hadn't known about the simulation until about an hour ago, but still the man should at least have some courtesy.

Jean put her hand on Scott's shoulder and halted his pacing. "He'll be here any minute."

Scott glared down the hallway where Gambit was supposed to appear. "He'd better."

Right then, almost as if on queue, Gambit came bounding down the hallway. He seemed very perky, but Scott noticed that the leap in Gambit's bound could have been much faster. After two final strides, Gambit had fallen into formation next to Wolverine and Jean. "Good mornin'! I see everybody miss Gambit, non?"

"More like good afternoon by now Gambit." said Scott, "I already briefed everyone else, so you'll just have to settle with a shortened summary of today's program."

"No prob' mon ami." Gambit flashed one of his well-known lopsided grins. Gambit had actually heard the entire briefing. A few years ago, he had rewired all the comlinks throughout the mansion so that he could turn any one of them on from his room without letting anyone know. While Scott had been rambling on about his stupid simulation, Remy had been up in his room doing a few warm-ups.

"Basically, this simulation is going to test everyone's skills. It's a little over the top, but I think we need to be prepared for everything." Scott began to speak to everyone and moved his gaze from Gambit to all the others. "Be ready for scenery changes and unknown weapons. The Danger Room is going to be running at its highest combat levels today so be careful. And remember the emergency end program code is 'zinfandel.' Alright?" 

He glanced back at Gambit and was immediately angered by what he saw. Gambit had taken his cards out of his pocket listlessly shuffling them in his hands. His complete focus seemed to be on those cards. Normally Scott wouldn't bother to waste his time in scolding Gambit, but it was his first day back in the Danger Room after three months of recovering from pneumonia. He just couldn't believe that Gambit still saw everything as just a game. Well, he would show him who was in charge. "Gambit!!"

Remy was slightly startled out of his stupor and stopped playing with his cards. He looked up at Scott and shrugged. "Wha'?"

"I hope you were paying attention. Do you know what the emergency end program code is?"

Gambit turned his head to the side so that he could get a good look at everyone's faces. They all looked a little annoyed, even Logan. "Dis de one?"

Gambit lifted his hand up to shoulder level. Then promptly lifted his middle finger as high as he could. He aimed it straight at Scott.

"Not funny Gambit. Either leave now or quit the bullshit." Scott was glaring directly at Gambit. He was so mad that he had no doubt that he could burn a hole through his visor and directly into Gambit's heart. But he still wanted to run the simulation even more, so he waited for Gambit's reply.

"Fine. Gambit cause no mo' trouble." Normally Gambit wouldn't have backed down so soon. Things were different now. He was fighting for a place on the team. If he wanted to stay he would have to learn to follow orders. For now.

Scott let his body relax again. He quickly stretched his neck and then continued with his speech. "As I was saying. The code is 'zinfandel.' Use it only if there is an emergency. Ok finally, you are all working together to achieve one goal, however, I have divided you into teams. Team Blue will be Rogue, Beast, and Angel. Team Yellow will be Jean, Wolverine, and Gambit. You are not competing against each other, just assisting each other. You are broken up in teams so that you have less people to look out for. Alright, if there are no further questions, I will head up to the control room…"

"What exactly is the objective?" Logan asked.

Scott opened his mouth to give a detailed description, and then realized that he didn't know. He hit himself inside. He knew he had forgotten something. _Think Scott, think! Ummmmm._ He looked at his team, who in turn looked right back at him.

"That's a good question Wolverine, but it is not important today." He noticed that Rogue was about to protest but he quickly cut her off, "If you absolutely need an objective, come up with something yourself."

With that being said, he quickly turned to his left and quickly marched toward the control room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

He was covered completely in black. He even had a black hood that covered all of his face except for his eyes and mouth. On top of that, he wore a pair of goggles to conceal his eyes. At that moment he was using one of his gadgets to open the main control box. It basically controlled all of the Danger Room systems, which was why he had to get into it. His employer wanted to have full control of it and that was why he had been sent.

Of course it had taken him quite a long time to get to that little box. Before he could gain control, he had to actually get onto the mansion grounds without being noticed. He had first planned to use one of his gadgets. It was sort of an invisible missile. Wherever you shoot it, once it detonates, it freezes all security systems for about six minutes. It's also completely silent and can only be seen on infrared. The only problem is, someone inside might notice the six-second freeze. And he certainly didn't want to be noticed. 

Instead he chose a less complicated plan of infiltration. A few weeks ago, he found out that all dry cleaning was picked up by Rick's dry cleaning service van. He also learned that it made deliveries every Wednesday morning at 7AM. Therefore, he just set up a harness at the back end of the van and secretly rode it onto the mansion grounds. While the delivery boy went to the front door, he snuck off to a more private location. His employer had a great layout of the place, so he knew where to go without being detected by security cameras. His uniform was actually very unique as well. He had laced small sensors throughout the entire suit, so that whenever he passed any silent alarms, they wouldn't go off. He was completely invisible to all technology. Which made it very easy for him to sneak into the Danger Room and plant a small canister into a weapon port.

He had actually arrived a day early, so he climbed into an air duct and spent the night there. That was probably the least exciting part. 

Now after almost an entire 24 hours of waiting, he was getting on to his final task. Take control of the Danger Room when told to do so. About 12 minutes ago his boss had called him and told him to complete his mission. There was a small popping noise and the door to the box opened. It was all over, now that he had it open. It would only take a moment for him reroute the system to his control.

He reached down to his belt and touched a button on his comlink. "Sir, I've gained access into the Danger Room. I'm waiting for your command to launch the weapon."

"**Very good. Hold until I give the word."**

"Yes sir. Mathen out."

**************************************************************************

****

Ch. 5: Sinister Plot

Snkt! Wolverine extended his claws so that he could rip through the missile that was heading straight for him. He stood his ground with his fists clenched. Swoosh! The missile was directly in front of him. Just at the last second, he shifted his body to the side so that the missile passed directly to the side of him. He reached his right hand out and as the missile passed his claws sliced it to shreds. It crashed a few feet behind him and then exploded. Wolverine retracted his claws and wiped his brow. He had to hand it to Cyclops; this was a very difficult simulation. There was another explosion and Wolverine noticed that everyone had regrouped near the center of the room. Well, the simulation was difficult, but not impossible. Wolverine ran over to back up his team.

Gambit had noticed that only a few seconds after the simulation had started, both teams had kind of separated. Jean hadn't really given any orders yet, so why wait. Gambit was helping Beast fight of some Danger Room robots at that very moment. Cyclops had done something to them to make them a little tougher to beat. But Gambit wasn't going to give up that easily. Just then, a robot came lunging toward him. He didn't hesitate for a second. Gambit pulled out two cards and charged them. The robot was almost upon him. He threw on card at its feet, which made it lose its balance, but it hadn't been stopped. As the robot was falling face forward, Gambit delivered a hard kick to its head. He quickly stuck the second card into its mouth, picked it up over his head, made a spin and threw it as far as he could. Gambit turned to see it head straight for Rogue. "Look out chere!"

Rogue noticed just in time and delivered a powerful uppercut to the flying machinery. It exploded before it even landed on the ground and a lot of shrapnel fell on Rogue. Since Rogue was invulnerable she wasn't injured, but she was pretty pissed at Gambit. She angrily marched toward him and picked him up of the ground by the collar. "Wha th' hell is'a matter with you, swamp rat! Watch wha yo doin!"

With that being said, she dropped him back on the ground. Gambit looked up at her. "Sorry petite. Gambit jus' a lil' out uh practice."

Rogue stared at him for a second and then turned to get back into the action. It was odd though. Gambit normally would have flashed her a big grin and used some kind of line on her. Maybe he was just being careful because he had known how mad she was at him in Antarctica. Even stranger though she really wished that he would have been sly with her. 

Over across the other side of the room, Jean was trying to hold off a few holograms with laser guns. Wolverine had bounded over to help her and now he was slicing their guns to pieces. One of the holograms appeared with a little girl in his hands. He was holding a knife to her throat. Jean knew it wasn't real, but she knew she would have to find a way to save her. "Wolverine stop! You have to watch out for-" 

Everything went silent. Jean didn't understand. Her mouth was moving and she was still trying to speak, but no sound would come out. _Scott must have done something to the sound waves. _She put a hand to her hand and tried to contact Wolverine. *Wolverine I need you to get behind the one with the little girl. Alright?*

*Ok Jean. Just a sec. I'm almost finished with this last goon.*

Jean turned back toward the hologram with the little girl. She was planning on lifting her out of the way while Wolverine attacked the hologram. But something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Weapon port 27 opened up and out fell a small silver canister. One side opened up and a thick green gas shot out from it. Something wasn't right. She looked up to the control room and saw that Scott hadn't noticed the canister yet. She was about to call to him but then remembered to speak telepathically. *Scott, why are you using gas? I thought it was too dangerous to use in a simulation? What is it?"*

Scott heard his wife's question and noticed the green gas that was progressively filling the entire room. *I don't know Jean. I didn't put that there. Stop the simulation we'll find out what it is.*

*Scott I can't the code won't work if the program can't hear it!*

Scott kicked himself inside. He should have thought of that. Oh well, he could shut the program off from the main control panel. He lifted the plastic covering off of the emergency end program button. He punched his thumb down hard onto it. But nothing happened. Scott started to panic and began repeatedly pushing the button. Still nothing happened. He looked up to check on the team. He was shocked at what he saw.

The gas had spread through the entire room. He looked for Jean and found her sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes were wide open and Scott immediately panicked. *Jean! Jean can you hear me!?*

*Scott! I can't move!*

He scanned the rest of the room. Everyone was down except for Wolverine. Kind of. The gas was definitely affecting him, but since he had a fast metabolism he was still able to struggle a little on the ground. 

Suddenly, without any warning, a tesseract opened in the middle of the danger room. Out stepped someone Scott was definitely excited about seeing. Sabretooth. And behind him stepped out two other people he didn't recognize. A very muscular woman and a man completely dressed in black that was holding some sort of gun. 

Wolverine noticed the new visitors as well. He struggled to his feet and gave a menacing growl. Sabretooth took a step forward and waved mockingly at Wolverine. His reaction was not very pleasant. Wolverine jumped to his feet, unsheathed his claws, and ran roaring at Sabretooth.

A shot rang out and a small puff of smoke came from the gun that the other man was holding. Wolverine had immediately halted in his tracks and looked like he had been taken off guard. A large metal dart was lodged in his stomach. Just as he was about to pull it out, the man took out a remote control and pushed a button. A small stream of electricity went through Wolverine's body. He fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Now his goose was really cooked.

Scott had stared helplessly at the whole situation, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't help a teammate. He noticed that the smoke had dissipated and none of the intruders were wearing masks, so he figured it would be ok to break the glass. He picked up his chair and threw it towards the large window. It shattered. Scott grabbed the side of his visor and let a blast out toward the man with the gun. It worked. The man took a direct hit on the shoulder and was thrown across the room. 

Scott was just about turn his aim towards Sabretooth, but a small sharp pain hit the back of his neck. He reached his fingers behind and felt something sticking out from his skin. He winced as he pulled the alien device out and stared at it. It was definitely some sort of dart.

"Surprised to see me Mr. Summers?"

He knew that voice. Scott turned around to see Sinister standing right in front of him. "You and I have some unfinished business" He grinned evilly at Cyclops.

Scott felt the worst fear he could ever feel in his life. Painful memories were filling his head. _How did he get in here…?_

Then the whole world went black.

TBC

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Hey readers! Thanky very much for the reviews. The next chapter is finally going to introduce my original character. She is really cool. I promise. I still wanna keep her special abilities a secret, but I do wanna get you guys caught up on a few things. First of all her codename is Hellfyre. It was originally spelled Hellfire, but the Orange Pop Messiah informed me about the Hellfire Club, which I didn't know anything about. Hellfyre is not in any way involved with the Hellfire Club. I didn't want to change her name but I didn't want to confuse anyone. Got it? Ok second of all, I promise to put more Remy action in here somewhere, I'm still trying to get comfortable writing his accent. Ok keep reviewing, it makes my day! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

**************************************************************************

****

Ch. 6: A Moth to Flame

Sinister looked down at his work. He was absolutely brilliant. He didn't know any other person who could infiltrate the X-Men mansion unnoticed and single-handedly knock them all off their feet. Of course, he did have his hired hands helping. But that didn't matter. Without his genius, they never would have even made it to the front gate! He looked down at Scott Summers. Once he got all of his new specimens to the lab, then all the real fun would begin. He had big plans for the Summers family, and for Mr. Lebeau. 

Sinister looked out into the danger room. All of the specimens were under control, but unfortunately one of his men was down. It was Mathen……obviously. "Mathen! Get up and go to the lab. Your no use to me injured." Sinister opened a tesseract next to Mathen, "I want the rest of you to move my test subjects into their holding areas. I want this all finished within the next half hour."

Sabretooth glared up at Sinister, "Yes sir."

With that being said, Sinister opened another tesseract and began to step out. "And don't forget Mr. Summers up here." The portal closed.

Mathen was already in a sitting position, but standing was going to be hard. Fury, the woman on the team, looked over at Mathen. "Are you going, or am I going to have to carry you back too?" She had already lifted Beast onto her shoulders effortlessly.

Mathen winced as he put his weight onto one knee. "No. I'll make it." He took a deep breath and stood. He felt very light headed, probably because of all the blood he had lost. He wanted desperately to look at his wound, but decided against it. Slowly he walked toward the tesseract and went through.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra was in her father's study, by herself. She would usually spend most of her day there studying. Like her father, she was interested in the facts. While her father spent most of his time on science, she just enjoyed learning about anything. He always told her that since the day she was born, 20 years ago, she had been on a search for knowledge. Today was no different. At the moment she was interested in birds. Sandra had already cataloged about 345 different types of birds in her database. 

She was now looking at her newest find, the Forty Spotted Pardalote. It was an endangered bird that was found in Australia, and it looked awfully fragile. It reminded her of a rare jewel almost. The Pardalote was one of the smallest birds found on the continent, and it was a pale olive green color with a slightly yellow back with black wings. She was astounded by its beauty.

Suddenly her father walked in. He looked pleased and irritated all in one moment. Sandra paused in her work and turned her chair towards her father. "Did the retrieval go well?"

He looked at her as if he had just noticed her. He bent his tall frame so that he could give her a quick embrace. "Yes my dear. Things went well. Except there were a few mishaps, but not enough to make it unsuccessful."

He turned to leave but then twisted around to speak to her. "Oh. Sandra?"

She stood up and went to him. "Yes Father?"

"Mathen received a minor injury. I need to change and get a few things prepared for this afternoon. Could I trouble you to see to his wounds and also get the lab setup?"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. She did not want to seem as if she were too worried for a man that she hardly knew. "Of course Father. I'll go there right now."

She turned on her heel and almost ran out of the room. Sinister had noticed that she had left her program running, so he went over to the computer and saved her work for her. _She's got my intelligence, but I think I still need to work on her carelessness for detail._ He trusted his daughter though, more than anyone. She would always do as he said. He headed toward his private room to change. 

**************************************************************************

****

Ch. 7: Messing Around

Sandra came running into the main lab to find Mathen heavily leaning against an examination table. She noticed right away that his left shoulder was badly injured. 

"Here, let me help you." She said as she helped Mathen onto the table. The inner scientist in her was already thinking of possible treatments for the wound. She went to a side counter and grabbed a few medical tools. Then she was right back to being inches away from his shoulder, assessing the damage. "Could you tell me what caused this injury?"

"Well hello to you too." Mathen cupped his right hand by her neck and gently lifted her chin, so that she could look at his face. He stared into her eyes. He loved those eyes. Sandra bashfully grinned. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry. You know me, anything involving anatomy drives me wild!"

Mathen gave her a devilish grin. "I know."

Sandra's whole face blushed when she realized that his answer had two meanings to it. "Stop it! Mathen you really need to stop with that. You're actually pretty seriously injured here. So tell me, how'd this happen?"

"A guy shot some kind of light ray out of his eyes at me."

To any normal doctor, such an explanation would seem absurd, but Sandra was use to it. So she went to a medicine cabinet and took out a cream, a bottle of pain reliever, some gauze, and a syringe. She turned back towards Mathen. "Well then, my diagnosis is that you'll be fine after I perform four medical procedures."

Mathen gestured with his right hand to his injured shoulder. "Proceed away."

She cleared away the pieces of shirt that had stuck to the wound. "First, I must clean the wound and at the same time, I will apply an antibiotic. This cream here will do both actually. I just created it about a month ago."

She put a glove over her hand and grabbed some of the blue goo from its container. She then generously applied it to Mathen's shoulder. As soon as she had done so, Mathen tensed up and winced quite loudly. "Oh, and it may sting a little."

Mathen clenched his teeth and gave her a slight nod. She felt kind of bad for hurting him, but at least it was the pain of healing rather than any other type of pain. "Ok um, I don't think you're going to like the second procedure. I'm going to give you a painkiller, but it's not in pill form."

Mathen looked at her as if he were a little annoyed. She kept going. "Look, I know you think it's overkill for a shot and everything, but I'm the one with the medical skills, and I'm telling you that you need it."

With that said, she quickly filled the syringe, and promptly shoved it into Mathen's right arm. 

"OW!" As soon as she had pulled it out, Mathen grabbed the side of his arm to protect it from any further attack. "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Well you didn't have to be so whiny!" She couldn't believe it, only after five minutes with the man and he had managed to get her all flustered. He was the only person she knew that could do that. She picked up the gauze and began unwinding it, without any special care. Sandra looked up and noticed that Mathen was still holding his arm and looked as if there was no way that he was going to give it up. "Come on Mathen! I have to wrap your shoulder up or it will get infected."

"No way! Just give the bandage to me and I'll do it."

"You can't do it with one hand it'll be too loose!"

"No!"

"Mathen just-" she reached out to grab his arm, but he dodged to the left. She followed him, but he quickly moved to the right and she ended up slipping and falling to the floor. "Mathen!"

He stopped, worried that she'd hurt herself. Sandra popped right back on her feet and brushed herself off. He smiled at her. "Ok I'll quit."

"Thank you."

He let go of his arm and turned the right side of his body toward her. She gently took his arm in her grasp and carefully began bandaging his arm. After about three minutes of silence, a thought came to him. He looked to his right, where Sandra was just finishing. "Hey, you said there were four procedures and you only did three. What was the forth?"

She looked at him and smiled. "A kiss."

He grinned right back at her. "Now that's what I call medical attention." He leaned into her all prepared for the moment to come……..

TBC

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Are ya'll hangin'? I really hope you're hangin'! Ok so Sandra is this new mutant that I've created. I know I haven't really given any clues as to what she does, how she got there, or even what she looks like! But don't worry all that good stuff is comin! Right now I am diligently working on the next coupla chapters. So the next chapter is going to be packed! That also means that ya gotta wait for it. Ok that's it for now. Hasta La Vista Readers!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

****

************************************************************************

Ch. 8: Forbidden Love

Sandra put one hand on Mathen's thigh and draped the other around his neck. She leaned into his face so that their foreheads and noses were just. Her lips were just a mere inch away from him. She breathed out deeply, waiting for the moment to take her.

"Where does Sinister want em'?!"

She quickly jumped back and away from Mathen. At the same time, Mathen hopped off of the table and began picking up the medicines to put away. Sandra looked over at Sabretooth, who had come in at the worst possible moment. "Didn't Father tell where they were to go?"

Sabretooth kept walking farther into the room. Dragging behind him, like broken marionettes, were Gambit and Jean. "No. He told me to bring 'em here. So now they're here. You take of 'em!."

Obviously Sabretooth was tired of taking orders for one day. So he dropped the two X-Men in the middle of the floor and walked out the door. Sandra didn't know what to do, at least Victor had been too occupied to notice what she and Mathen had been up to. She looked over at him. "Well that was close. Shall we continue?"

He batted he probing hands away from his waist. "No Sandra. He's going to be coming back, there's still more of those people."

"Come on Mathen, let's get a little dangerous. Let's see how long we can go until Victor comes back!" She traced the outline of his abs with her fingers, but again her took her hands and placed them at her sides.

"No Sandra. I mean it. We can't get caught, not yet anyways." He lifted her left hand and gently blew on her fingers. Magically, a small diamond ring appeared there. "Don't worry. Soon we'll tell everyone, but let's keep it a secret a little while longer. Ok?"

She sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Ok, but not too much longer. I'm dying to marry you, you know." Sandra looked up into his eyes.

"I know." Mathen stepped back began to walk out. Sandra was about to follow but he turned to her and said. "Stay here and finish your work. I have to go do some editing on the security film in here."

She smiled and nodded at him. Sandra had almost forgotten about the security tape. It was a good thing Mathen was a whiz with technology or they would have some serious explaining to do in front of her Father. If Mathen weren't so gizmo savvy, she probably wouldn't be able to even wear her ring. She lifted her hand to admire Mathen's ring. It was absolutely perfect. Small, subtle, and dazzling all in one. And it also had a neat little feature to it. All she had to do was blow on it and instantly become invisible to the eye.

The doors to the lab opened and Sabretooth and Fury came in again with more new test subjects. She gave her hand a quick blow and then went over to assist them. Fury was carrying both Beast and Rogue on her back Sabretooth had thrown Angel and an unconscious Scott over his shoulders, and he was lugging a very angry Wolverine behind him in a net.

Sandra went over to the main examination area and picked up the schedule of the day's planned events. While she was looking at it, both Sabertooth and Fury dropped their loads and began to leave. "Wait!"

Sabretooth, fully annoyed by now, turned and sort of growled at Sandra. "Stop it Victor. I need a little help. Would you please?"

She gestured toward the pile of X-Men on the floor. Sabretooth let out a huge sigh of unhappiness but still headed over to help her. Fury could have cared less, so she left. Sandra read the orders off of the paper she was holding. "Ok it seems that we'll be needing to put the females into Lab 4. Could you take them there?"

"Fine."

"Ok good. Let's see. Put both Rogue and Jean onto the examination table and secure them. As for Storm…..just put her in one of the adjacent cells for now.

Sabretooth furrowed his brow. "Uh we didn't get Storm."

Sandra looked up in surprise. "Oh. Then I guess just take care of the other two for now. I'll have to inform my Father about it later."

Sabertooth bent over and grabbed the two women by their waists and left the room. Sandra looked down at the remaining X-Men and sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

**************************************************************************

Ch. 9: Tensions

Remy couldn't move an inch. Since the time the team had been attacked in the Danger Room, to the time he had been rudely dumped on the floor, Remy knew that he couldn't move. He had been desperately trying. All he could do was somehow, miraculously, blink his eyes every two minutes or so. Remy was also worried about how his breathing was going. It was getting harder and harder by the moment. Somehow that seemed wrong, unfortunately he couldn't tell anyone about his concerns. And it was all because he couldn't move. 

Even though Remy already felt like he was in a tight spot, there was something much worse happening. For his own reasons, Remy had never told the team that he was an empath. He wasn't even sure if Sinister knew about this secret. Desperately, he wished that he didn't have that ability. The situation he was in proved why it was such a worthless power. Every fiber of his being wanted to scream right now. It was the absolute worst feeling Gambit could think of enduring. Right now he was snuggled in tightly with the rest of the X-Men. Everyone was reacting differently, but all were stressed. And all of their stress was amplified and being pushed right into Remy's head. He actually wished that he had the ability to cry at the moment.

His world was slowly caving in. He didn't know how much longer he could last. Maybe, he would survive but maybe, maybe he only had a few precious seconds left. He closed his eyes and thought of all the maybes that could happen. _Maybe I'll go to 'eaven. Maybe…I'll………_he sobbed inwardly. And inside he fully broke down. _Please let it stop. Gambit can' take no more o' dis!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sabretooth growled as he threw Rogue onto an examination table. He proceeded to cuff her hands and feet, just as he had done to Jean a moment before. He absolutely hated caring out orders that were barked at him. Sure, he could care less about all of this, but for some reason authority angered him. 

He leaned in to look into the girl's eyes. Sabretooth sneered. Looking into those deep green eyes for only a second had brought his mood up. Rogue's eyes were watery and in no way held back her fear. She actually broadcasted to Sabretooth just how terrified she was through her eyes.

Sabretooth chuckled. Why shouldn't he have a little fun? He took a claw and slowly scraped it down her cheek. "Don't worry little lamb. The big bad wolf's here to…eat…you…up!"

Her eyes widened, which of course only excited Sabretooth even more. "What's the point in bein' scared, huh? Either way, you're gonna die."

He turned and checked to make sure that Jean was secured. She was. So, he twisted his neck and allowed his vertebrae to crack. He stepped towards the door and it opened automatically. Suddenly he stopped and a thought hit him. He'd almost forgotten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra looked at her Father's experiment plan. She wasn't exactly sure who all these people were, but she figured she could guess at where they were supposed to be placed. Obviously, she had to take care of the small cranky man first. She looked for his name on the list. "Ah yes, here we are! Wolverine."

Logan growled at the mention of his name. However, it hadn't been too convincing since it was all he could do against the pain of having a large dose of electricity running through him. He watched as the woman put on a large bulky pair of plastic gloves. 

She began speaking. "Ok Wolverine. It seems we have a special cell designed just for you. It's made completely of adamantium, due to your physical abilities. But first…"

Sandra took out one of her father's mutant collars. They were specifically made to inhibit any mutant powers. She found them to be quite effective. She crouched down to Wolverine's position on the floor. Slowly, Sandra pulled the net up and over his head. Wolverine growled even more and managed to attempt a small lung at her. Sandra was quick. She jumped back and he ended up face first on the floor. She held tightly to the collar. This would probably be her only chance to get it on the man. Before Wolverine could lunge again she pinned him down on his stomach with one hand and with the other locked the device around his neck.

Without taking too much time, Sandra then quickly shoved him into the adamantium cell. She then walked over to the main computer. Wolverine was still being slowly fried by the electric dart. Sandra hit a button and suddenly the pain that had been hindering him stopped. Angrily, he pulled out the dart and began growling and cursing all at once. Sandra stepped up to the cell to look at him. "My, aren't we a noisy one."

He stood up and came to the edge of the cell. Sandra decided to ignore him. She still had to figure out where to put the other subjects. Slowly but surely, she was able to figure out who Cyclops and Beast were and managed to get them collared and into cells. She took a look at the remaining X-Men. Her father wanted these two out on tables. They were the first scheduled experiment for the day. The one with wings was probably Angel. So she followed the instructions. Sandra collared him, secured him onto a table, and then readjusted it so that he was made vertical to the ground. 

Finally, she went to take care of the last man. His name was Remy LeBeau and somehow her father had a full profile on him. She looked down and realized that something was wrong. She gasped. The man was making a very labored wheezing sound whenever his lungs filled with air. He was also covered in sweat. Her mind began racing. How could she have not noticed the state of emergency he was in? What could possibly be causing such distress in the poor man? With great effort, she lifted him from the ground and placed him on the main examination table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sabretooth pounded his fist into the wall. There were already three holes from previous punches. It was the only way Creed knew how to let his anger out. He probably would have strangled one of the sluts that were in the room, but he knew Sinister would punish him for that. How could he have not noticed what had been going on between Mathen and Sandra. They were up to something. He knew it because they had seemed very awkward once he had entered the room. He knew that Sinister hadn't noticed Sandra's little crush on Mathen, but he certainly had. 

Sabretooth slowly let the rest of his anger out with a sigh. He would talk to Sandra later. She would be convinced that Mathen was no good for her. Maybe she would even realize how much she meant to Creed. For now, Sabretooth had other work to do; there wasn't any hurry. Mathen probably hadn't even gotten her out of her clothes yet! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Storm slowly awoke from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered opened and focused on her surroundings. She was still in the med lab. Carefully, she lifted herself into a sitting position. A yawn emerged as she stretched her arms. Storm finally felt awake and ready for action. Before he had left for the training session, Hank had given Storm a pain pill. He had mentioned that it might make her sleepy, but she didn't realize that it would knock her out within ten minutes! Storm remembered dragging herself over to a medical bed and snuggling into the sheets. 

She now looked at the clock on the wall. She had slept for almost two hours. Well, at least now the constant throbbing in her hand had ended. Feeling rested, Storm stood up and headed towards the Danger Room. She wanted to see if the team had finished yet.

Within a couple of minutes, she was standing outside the doors to the Danger Room. They were still locked, which usually the meant that the simulation was not over. Storm stood there contemplating the situation. It was very odd for a training session to go that long. She hoped that Scott did not plan to continue it for much longer. She was about to head to the kitchen to get some food, but she paused. Something didn't feel right. 

The hallway was completely silent. Of course normally it was. The whole Danger Room was sound proofed to its surrounding halls. Even if it were running at full power, there would still be no disturbances outside. But still something felt wrong to Storm. She couldn't even feel any rumbling from explosions. Normally it was easy to tell if the Danger Room was running, even if it was sound proof. It didn't feel as if the Danger Room was even on.

Storm decided that she would go check on Scott in the control room. She knew that it was inconsiderate to do such, but it would ease her tension. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sinister was resting in his leather chair. He had already changed and was now relaxing for a while. He was making plans for his new experiments. He felt like a little boy in a candy shop. He had all of the X-Men in his hands. And he had all the time in the world to dissect everyone one of them. This could very well be his greatest bunch of experiments he had every come upon. He would surely find some interesting information from all of them. Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Father?"

"Yes Sandra?"

"I'm having a problem with on of the subjects. It's…Mr. LeBeau I believe. He's having difficulty breathing and he seems to be in a state of distress."

Ah LeBeau. You could never keep yourself calm. In a moment I will show you what you should really be afraid of! "Just release him from the effects of the gas. He should calm down after that."

"Alright."

"But Sandra…."

"Yes Father?"

"Collar him before you do and be sure to keep his hands restrained. He's a very slippery fellow. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Of course Father."

Sinister leaned back in his chair. He was very pleased with his success.

**************************************************************************

****

Ch. 10: The Blood of Evil

Someone had lifted him onto a table. He hadn't seen the person, because he had his eyes closed, but he had a good idea. Suddenly, he lost his train of thought. More uncontrolled emotions filled his mind. There were so many that he couldn't pinpoint who was sending them. It was probably all of his teammates that were being so emotional. 

Gambit continued his struggle to keep breathing. He was slowly losing. Death was coming to take him. There was just too much for him to handle. Gambit didn't know why, but for some reason his mental barriers were down. He figured it had something to do with the gas. It didn't matter now. He was dying. He knew it. It was so hard to breathe now. So…he just stopped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra took her finger off of the comlink and headed back towards the patient. On her way over, she grabbed a collar. Her father was probably right about it being the gas that was affecting the man. Sandra also picked up a syringe to administer the solution that would reverse the effect of the gas. She then headed over to the table. She looked down at him and realized that he had stopped breathing.

Quickly, she snapped on the collar and began giving him mouth to mouth. After a few seconds she eased up to see if it had worked. No. It hadn't. The man was still unresponsive and soon he would probably go into cardiac arrest. If he didn't begin breathing soon, there would be a serious chance of brain damage. She couldn't let that happen.

With amazing speed and skill, she filled the syringe with the release solution and stuck it into his neck. She pulled it out and then immediately went back to the assisted breathing. While doing this, Sandra noticed that the Wolverine had significantly quieted down. She figured the man was concerned for Mr. LeBeau. 

After a minute she stopped again to check the patient's condition. It still had not changed. Sandra was beginning to lose hope, but then he opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

At first Gambit thought he was in hell, because as soon as he opened his eyes all he could see was fire. Then he worried that maybe he was on fire so he began to struggle. Suddenly someone was clamping his hand down onto the table. He was instantly brought out of his state of confusion. He wasn't on fire, he would feel it if he were. And he could move again. How was that possible?

He focused his eyes on the fire and then realized that it wasn't a fire he was looking at. It was the eyes of a strange woman. He had never seen such eyes. They were even more unique than his. She didn't really have any pupils or irises, but if he looked hard enough he could kind of see them. Her eyes were flaming. They looked as is there was a fire within her and they were a window into her hot fiery soul. They never stayed the same either. They were constantly changing from a deep red to a bright orange mixed with some yellow and a hit of a gas colored blue. Gambit wondered if her eyes were actually made of a fire, because they looked like they did. He felt like he was being mesmerized by her eyes. And actually he sort of was, because ever since he had noticed her he had calmed down and even allowed to let her finish cuffing him. If he had noticed what she was doing, he probably wouldn't have. But those eyes were just so amazing that he was in awe of them

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra had almost screamed when the man had startled awake and began struggling. But once he relaxed she knew that she would easily be able to restrain him. She noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was staring right into her eyes. Sandra knew that he was probably astonished by her eyes. Everyone usually was. Her eyes had always looked like there was a fire burning in them, but she had never known why. They could also show her moods. If she were angry they would turn a brilliant red and it would look as if they were burning faster. If she were saddened, they would grow calmer and turn a blue color. Kind of like the way a low gas fire on a stove would burn. 

Sandra noticed that this man also had unique eyes. They almost looked demonic, and maybe even a little sad. She closed the last cuff around his ankle. He was still staring at her and she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. No wonder he looked like a demon. He was probably an evil man. All the new subjects were probably horrid in some way. All of her father's test subjects were.

She picked up the syringe and headed to the counter to prepare for the day's tests. As she walked away she spotted the man turning his head to follow her. Sandra was definitely feeling very uncomfortable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Storm stood outside of the control room and hit the buzzer again for the third time. She knew that if Scott were running a program it would take sometime to answer her, but she had been buzzing for about seven minutes. It was time to open up a comlink. If Scott got angry she would just have to apologize.

"Scott, it's Storm. May I come in?"

She waited for a moment but there was still no reply. Dread began to seep into her heart. Scott would never simply ignore a friend. Even if she had angered him he still would have replied to her with some hotheaded remark. She had to get into that room.

Storm lifted her hands toward the doorknob. Said a quick prayer to the Great Goddess and then threw a thunderbolt at the door. It stuck with ferocity and blew the door off of its frame. Once the smoke cleared, Ororo gingerly stuck her head into the room. 

No one was there. Her heart began to race. Was she wrong about them still being in the danger room? No. The door outside had still been on high alert meaning that a program had not ended. It had also been locked with a special security code that Scott had put in. She quickly stepped into the room. Something horrible had happened. The glass window in the room had been shattered and all of the computers were still on. 

The Danger Room was in disarray. Some of the robots were still aimlessly walking around. But there was no sign of the X-Men. Then, she spotted a splotch of blood in the far corner of the danger room.

Storm stood helplessly in the room. Something had happened and now her friends were missing. How could she have slept through an attack? Who had taken her friends, if they had been taken by anyone at all? 

Storm felt powerless, how could she help her team if she didn't know where they were? She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She had to do something, but she didn't know what.

TBC

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: I was gonna do one more chapter but I decided not to. I'm gonna post another grouping of chapters on my birthday and turn it into like a birthday special. So look out for an update on the 3rd! Keep reading and definitely keep reviewing! Luv y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

Ch. 11: Who's your daddy!?

Sinister had finally entered the main laboratory. After reviewing some notes of his he had decided to conduct some tests on Jean. It wasn't what he had originally planned and he was anxious to work on Mr. LeBeau, but he did have all the time in the world now. Before, whenever he would kidnap an X-Man he always knew that his time would be limited, because the others would soon come to the rescue. This time they had no one to rescue them.

As Sinister strode into the room, he examined his daughter's progress. She had certainly done well. All of the X-Men were in their prospective holdings cells. Even Angel and Gambit were prepped and waiting on examination tables. Sandra was over by the computer and was getting final preparations together. He came up behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. "There's been a change of plans my dear."

"I swear to God I'll rip yer guts out if you hurt anybody you spineless bastard!" 

Wolverine had noticed Sinister's entrance and had immediately begun pacing in his cell. Sinister gave him an evil glare and at the moment, Wolverine decided to keep quiet until he found out what had happened to Rogue and Jean.

Sandra was startled out of her concentration towards her work. She had already scanned Angel and was about to do the same to Mr. LeBeau. She jumped when her Father had spoken and spun around. Sandra clutched at her chest and gasped. "Oh! Father, you startled me."

"I'm sorry. I forgot how focused you can get. As I was saying, I have decided to work on Jean Summers first."

"Oh. Um..ok. I just finished with the internal scan for Angel. Should I just put him into a cell for now?"

Sinister strolled over to look at Warren. He had expected for the man to begin struggling but he did not. Sinister took another moment to study his face. Sandra must not have released him from the drug yet. "No. You may leave him where he is. He's not going anywhere. Sandra I'd like for you to give all of the subjects the release from the gas. Check all their vitals and make sure they are completely healthy. Then you may join me in Lab 4 with Mrs. Summers."

"Of course Father. I also gave Mr. LeBeau a sedative" Sinister's eyes widened he was about to scold her for doing that. Certain drugs had ill effects on him. "Don't worry Father. He had a very informative profile and so I used the first one on the list of drugs that were alright to use."

Sinister nodded. "Good, but do not give him anymore when he awakes."

"Ok. I'll come to help you shortly."

Sinister smiled at his beautiful daughter and then promptly left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Storm had been crouching on the control room floor for nearly twenty minutes. She hated feeling helpless, but right now that was exactly how she felt. She had to get herself together. Her team desperately needed. With new resolve, Ororo Monroe, weather witch, goddess, and member of the X-Men stood up. She finally began getting her thoughts together. She could very easily contact the professor and ask for help, but he was at an important conference. Ororo decided to wait until she was sure that there was no way for her to help her friends.

First off, she would have to determine when they were taken. Time meant everything. A thought came to her. _Maybe the security cameras weren't knocked out. _She doubted that they had been left on but it was still worth a shot. With great purpose, she rushed over to the computer console and began searching through the database.

She would find her friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra had just finished administering the drug to the man named Angel. Within a few minutes he would be as wide-awake as the other man had been. As she prepared another syringe, Sandra contemplated the names of the test subjects. Angel, Wolverine, Beast. Normally, the subjects just had normal names, but these ones were different somehow. None of them seemed very nasty either. Well, not all of them. That Wolverine hadn't shut up for almost an hour. And even that was stranger. As soon as her Father had appeared, he began screaming at him. It was almost as if Wolverine knew her Father.

But that couldn't be right. Her Father worked for the government. All of his subjects were randomly selected by his superiors. Then her father's team would go out and collect. She was even a part of that team. There had been many of time where she had gone with Victor and Fury to collect them, and never had they known who her Father was. Well, her Father was an accomplished scientist. Maybe this man had run into him before. 

Sandra filled a syringe and walked over to the cell that was holding Beast. She noticed that Wolverine was intently watching her. "Don't worry. This will allow him to move again." He continued to stare at her. It was almost as if he were warning her. Like he was saying, that man's my friend, hurt him and I'll make you regret it. She didn't like being stared down like that. "He's not going to try and escape when I do this will he?"

"Why don'tcha find out for yerself."

Wolverine was standing right up against the bars of his cage. He didn't move an inch as he stared at Sandra. It was like he was a menacing statue. It was for a reason though. He wanted to make her nervous and get her a little jumpy. It was definitely working. Sandra's normally still hands were just slightly beginning to shake. She put in the code that would open the door and gingerly opened it. She then crept towards the large fury blue mass that was named Beast. With her eyes never leaving his she kneeled down and said, "Ok now listen Beast. This drug will release you from the hold of the gas. But I am warning you. Do not attempt to escape or I will have to stop you with whatever means necessary."

Sandra continued to stare at him as if waiting for some sign that he wouldn't run. Of course he didn't move an inch. She took a deep breath and gently inserted the needle into the side of his neck. Carefully, she pushed the green fluid out of the needle and then removed it from the large man. Almost immediately, Beast let out a large groan and began squirming. Sandra let out a small squeak of a sound and quickly jumped out of the cell and slammed it shut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Storm bowed her head in defeat. She had checked the entire computer and security systems. All of them had been wiped clean. Whoever attacked had been well organized. Now she had no idea of how she could find her friends. She felt so foolish. Another hour had passed since her friends' abduction. She had wasted another hour, all because she wanted to be the one to find them. They may be dead by now, because of her. She had to contact the professor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Henry McCoy stood and stretched his cramped limbs. Even though he knew he was in a disastrous situation he was joyous to be able to move again. Before he had felt like he had been imprisoned in his mind. "Hey Blue! You ok?"

He looked to his left and saw Logan standing in a cell. "Yes I'm fine. How is everyone else?"

"Well, Warren's over there on the table. I think he passed out though cause he ain't been too talkative. Uh, Cyclops is next to you" Henry turned to the right and noticed that Scott was unconscious. Other than that he looked alright. Wolverine continued, "Remy had some trouble breathing but that girl helped him out. But I'm worried about Rogue and Jean."

Hank noticed their absence. "Yes. Where are they?"

"Don't know. In some other lab I guess."

Hank scratched his head. They really were in a terrible situation. At least Sinister wasn't torturing them that. Then he noticed the girl over by the side of the room. She was cleaning some equipment but she had been paying attention to their conversation. Henry gave a slight cough. "Ma'am? Excuse ma'am, could I bother you for a glass of water?"

Her look turned tender, but oddly she left through a side door. Beast wondered if she had possibly scared her. But then she was back with a glass of water in her hand. She stepped towards him but stayed out of reach. She extended her arm out far enough for him to grasp it. "Here."

Hank gratefully took it. "Thank you miss….."

"Essex. My name is Sandra Essex. Mr. Sinister is my Father."

She hadn't expected him to know whom she was talking about, but both Wolverine and Beast stared at her in shock. Sinister somehow had a daughter. 

No wonder her eyes looked like they were on fire. So many things ran through Henry's mind. _I wonder if she is a mutant and if so, what is she capable of?_

**************************************************************************

****

Ch. 12: Hell fyred

Sandra had to release the final subject. His name was Cyclops. As she opened the door, she kind of felt bad for him. Actually she felt that way for every one of her Father's test subjects. He always told her that they were criminals, but still she felt sorrow for them. Her Father's lab was a horrible place to die. At least this one would have a few hours with his friends before that happened.

She was inside his cell and had crouched down to his prone form. Again she lifted the needle to his neck. Just as it was about to pierce his skin Scott whirled around and grabbed tightly onto her wrist. Sandra screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The gas hadn't affected Scott because Sinister had used some kind of dart on him. However, even once he had woken up he hadn't moved an inch. He had been hoping for this exact moment. She had obviously not known how he had been captured. Scott had wanted to wait until her back was turned but he had felt the needle in his neck and didn't know what it would do to him.

Using his quick reflexes he had turned himself around with his arm and then grabbed her. At first he was shocked at her appearance. She had fiery eyes and long deep red colored hair. But he didn't let his guard down. This would probably be his only chance for escape and he had to act quickly. He jumped to his feet and remained holding onto the girl. He then spun her around in the classic hostage position with his other arm across her neck. She was efficiently pinned. "Ok listen. I don't want to hurt you so do what I say and you'll be alright."

She didn't reply. Scott didn't have time for any games so he pushed her out of the cell with him following her closely behind. Wolverine and Beast were also standing by the door to their cells. Scott came up to Beast's cell and looked at the lock. He would need a code to open it. So he tightened his grip on the girl. "What's the code?" Still she was silent. "Tell me! What's the code?!"

Scott didn't like being rough with her but he had too. She wasn't helping the situation. He frowned and then threw her across the room. She fell against a wall near Wolverine and landed with a frightened cry. Scott felt terrible for hurting her, but his team's safety came first. He began to walk back over to her but suddenly the main doors opened to reveal Sabretooth. Things had just turned from bad to worse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra remained crumpled on the floor and continued to act as if she was frightened. True, she had been quite startled when the man had grabbed her, but now she was thinking clearly. Her Father had trained her well and she knew how to take control of the situation. Victor was also here to help.

And speaking of Victor, he ran straight towards Cyclops and knocked him down to the ground. But the downed man quickly reacted by grabbing Sabretooth and then rolling on his back. He was then able to lift his leg and kick Sabretooth off. Sandra slowly crept up behind the man. She couldn't wait to find out what his power was. She within arms length now.

"Scott! Behind Ya!"

__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Scott had heard Logan's warning and turned around only to find a hand right in his face. It had been the girl. With great skill, she latched her hand onto his face. Then for less than a second there was this great flash of white light inside his head. He was about to wonder what she had done, but it was too late because just then Sabretooth punched him in the gut. 

He began to crumple but then something else hit him. Something familiar. It knocked him right off of his feet and into his cell. The force of it was so hard that it knocked him unconscious as he hit the back wall. The last thing that he had been aware of was the sound of his cell down slamming shut.

TBC

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Ok I am soooo bummed out right now. My birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to give you all some awesome chapters just because of the special occasion. But…….I'm stuck. I'm at a huge point where things start happening and ideas start coming together but I don't know how to do it. I'm still gonna try to have a birthday special, but I'll really need help!! So the next chapter is just gonna be an author's note with all the stuff I'm having issues with. So if you wanna help continue on! Thanky!


	6. Author's Note

****

Author's Note: Ok so here we are. Ummm…..I don't exactly know where here is. Let me review because I've got so many things going on that are even beginning to confuse me!!

First off, Sandra is my original character. By now you should know that she is secretly engaged to Mathen and she is the daughter of Sinister. She also helps him all the time with his experiments because she thinks its for the government. Now in the last chapter I did reveal her power but may not know what it is. You see I feel like I can't tell you yet. But the problem is I don't know how to continue without telling you!! Does that seem messed up? Oh Yeah and her codename is Hellfyre. I'll use more of that later.

Also, Mathen works for Sinister. No he is not a mutant instead he's a master thief. He's actually kinda like Remy, just not as cool. He also knows that Sinister is dirty but he can't really se himself doing anything else.

In this story Sabretooth has feelings for Sandra. Major feelings. Sinister kinda knows but isn't gonna do anything about it. 

What else…..uh yeah. I had to knock Professor X out and about because I don't really like writing about him. Sorry for any of the fans. He is going to be apparent in the next coupla chapters though, but just know that whenever he is away I'm not going to explain where. Just know that he's saving the world somehow. K?

Ok the main thing I am really stuck on is this. I'm going to torture someone soon. Can you guess who? Well anyway, I feel as if I don't know too many medical terms or whatever to be able to write this well. So I think I'm just gonna write it and then if anyone has suggestions lemme know and I'll work with it.

Finally, I'm going to let you guys in on a secret. I'm planning on making this into a trilogy. There's a whole lot more going on here than you know. So don't get to wrapped up into this whole Sinister thing K?

Well that's it. I'm gonna try to just write tonight and then I'll post what I've got tomorrow. It won't be pretty but I think it's the only way for me to get past this point.

Ok thanky for reading and please do review. Actually if you have any hard critical stuff to say please say it! I really need it! Of course good reviews are ok too! Luv ya buh-bye!!


	7. Birthday Special!

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

****

Author's Note: Today is the birthday special chapter!! YAY!! Except its not any different from any other chapter, oh well. This one was really hard cause I reached a point where I didn't know what to do, and then my heat got turned off. Actually it's still off so my fingersses are frozen. So please please please please please please please read and review. I battled the elements for this one! It's my b-day today and I don't care that it is 49 degrees in my house! YAY!!

**************************************************************************

Ch. 13: Forgotten

Logan stared in disbelief. Sinister's daughter had just shown how powerful she was. With just a slight touch she had taken all of Scott's power and used it against him. He looked over toward Cyclops. Worry entered his thoughts. Was Scott even still alive?

At the same time Beast was contemplating what had just happened. He had seen Sandra touch Scott and then with Sabretooth's help knock him into is cell. Somehow she had gotten hold of his power. That must have been her mutant ability. He took another second to sort out his thoughts. _Actually, _he began, _Sandra's power seems to be very strongly related to Rogue's power. _His head immediately filled with tons of ideas. Her power really was a lot like Rogue's. Sandra just had more control over it. She seemed to be able to touch anyone without draining them, unless she wanted to. His heart began to pump with glee. _If only I could get her into the med lab. Run a few tests. I might be able to figure out how to help Rogue control her power!_

Logan could tell that Hank was lost in thought. He couldn't blame him, but right now was not the time. "Hey! Hank."

The doctor was stirred out of thought. "Yes?"

"Is Scott ok? Is he breathin'?"

Beast turned to look at his unconscious teammate. He looked to be alright. If he hadn't of been wearing one of his reinforced uniforms, he may have been more seriously injured. He turned and began to speak to Logan again. "Yes he's breathing. I'm sure he'll be-"

Suddenly he couldn't get any type of sound to come out of his throat. Logan had noticed as well, because now he was trying to shout at Sabretooth. Beast had almost forgotten that both he and Sandra were still present. He looked over to her, where she was standing at a computer. Sabretooth stalked up to Wolverine's cage and evilly stared him down. "Nice little trick, huh runt?"

Wolverine banged his hands against the bars and tried to curse at him. But again no sound would come. Logan was furious. He unleashed his claws and began slashing the cell. However, since the whole cell was made of adamantium, he didn't cause any damage. Sabretooth turned from him and walked over to Sandra. Wolverine retracted his claws and looked down and the cuts that remained in the middle of his knuckles. Because of his collar, there would be no healing factor to heal his wounds. He would have to be careful now.

As Sabretooth came to her side, Sandra explained what she had done to Beast. "Look. I think we've had enough excitement for now so I've silenced you. You're all quite a noisy bunch. The cells you are in have a unique design to them. With just the push of a button, I can silence you. If you all calm down" She looked towards Wolverine, "I'll turn it off."

All of a sudden, she felt uncomfortable. She looked towards Sabretooth and found what had been unsettling her. He was looking oddly at her. It seemed as if he was trying to look lovingly at her, but because of who and what he was it was coming off that way. She nervously backed up into the computer console.

Sabretooth noticed her reaction and quickly put his hands around her waist. He leaned in close to her face. "Can I talk to you?"

Sandra's mind was racing. What was going on? What did Victor think he was doing? She had no idea where this behavior was coming from, but she had to stop it dead in its tracks. But she would have to do it gently. Sandra tilted her head to the side. "What do you want to talk about Victor?"

"Look, I seen you trying to make a move on blondie boy today." Sandra began to squirm in his but he squeezed a little tighter and she stopped. "Hey now don't worry girl. I won't tell your daddy. But I do wanna let ya know…" He leaned into her so that his mouth was grazing her ear. "There's bigger fish out there. You know what I mean?"

Sandra was trying not to tremble but she couldn't. She was shaking like a leaf. At least Sabretooth didn't notice it as a bad thing. He usually thrived off of fear and he was doing so now. Gently, she put her hands on his chest and nudged him back. "Thank you, Victor for your concern. But I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions."

Sandra was the only person he knew that would call him Victor. And he wanted nothing other than to get her into bed for that. He wasn't really in love with her, but certainly was in lust with her. He was about to try to convince her again but they were interrupted.

****

"Sandra? Are you finished in the main lab yet?"

Sandra finally pushed Sabretooth off of her. She took a second to regain her composure. "Yes Father. I'll join you right now."

****

"Alright."

Sandra gave Sabretooth a stern look as she left. Both Wolverine and Beast had seen the whole thing and were now looking at him. He was pissed, so he roared at the and then stormed out of the room. Now the two were alone, but they couldn't speak because Sandra hadn't turned their sound back on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

*Professor? Can you hear me?*

*Yes Ororo. I'm here, but I'll need to speak with you later. This is not a good time.*

*But Professor, it's an emergency!*

Ororo's shout had caused Charles to lose his concentration for a second. *Please Ororo. Calm down. What is the matter*

*Someone has broken into the mansion. Whoever it was, they kidnapped the entire team except for myself. They left no evidence and I have no way to find them. Can you sense them anywhere?*

Charles was shocked at what he heard. *Hold on. I'll look.* He touched his hand to his forehead and focused on his X-Men. Something seemed strange. He could sense them but he could not locate them. He tried to make contact with Scott only to find out that he couldn't. *They're alive, but I can not reach them. Wait at the mansion I shall return right this minute*

*No professor. Finish there. This conference is very important for mutant kind. If you left unexpectedly it would look poorly on us. Now that I know they are alive I will continue to do what I can until you can return*

Charles felt uneasy about staying, but he knew he had to. *Alright Ororo. Keep me informed*

*Alright Professor*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Jean tensed as she watched Sinister enter the room. She and Rogue were still under the effects of the gas. No matter what she tried, she couldn't move the slightest inch. And Sabretooth and put a collar on both of them about an hour ago, so she was unable to communicate in any way. 

All of a sudden, Sinister was looming over her. Jean feared the worst. "Ah, Miss Grey. Or pardon me, Mrs. Summers hm?"

Jean hoped that she looked angry but she knew that not a single muscle in her face had moved. She just lied there. _If you've done anything to my husband you snake, I won't rest until you're dead!! _

Sinister chuckled as if he had heard her. But how could he. "Don't worry my dear. I am sure you are concerned for your friends." He stepped out of view for a second and then returned with some sort of helmet. He held it close to her face. "But I think you should be more concerned for yourself right now." 

Jean scolded herself. She had thought that she couldn't be anymore frightened when Sinister had walked in. She was wrong. Inside her mind she let out a blood curdling scream.

**************************************************************************

****

Ch 14: Tortured Mind

Mathen finished retaping the last piece on the tape. He hadn't made it very seamless but he figured that Sinister wouldn't be looking for any security tape tampering. Man, he couldn't get over that. Sinister had eyes everywhere, yet he still didn't know that Sandra and him were deeply in love. He would die for her, if only she asked. 

He reinserted the tape and left the room. He decided to head back to his room. He was still pretty exhausted from the attack this morning. Mathen sighed as he reached his room. Sleep was definitely a necessity here, but wanting to hold Sandra in his arms was a close second. He raked his fingers through his less than shoulder length blonde hair, and daydreamed about Sandra. Someday she would be his wife. Someday. Right now, someday seemed too far away. Mathen began to unzip his formfitting black uniform when his comlink came on.

****

"Mathen I should like for you to accompany me in Lab 4."

It was Sinister. Mathen was really getting tired of working for the man. He was evil in the purest form, but what else could he do? Sinister had hired him 8 months ago and he had agreed to work for him. He knew that these experiments of his were illegal and wrong. But Sinister had made it clear that this was a job that he could just walk away from. Anyway, he couldn't leave without Sandra. "Yes sir."

Mathen sighed. He was worn out, but he had to follow orders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Just before………..

Sinister grinned as he looked down at Jean. She was probably scared but she had no idea what he was going to do to her. He lifted her head and placed the helmet looking device on her head. "This is going to monitor your brainwaves my dear. And once it is done with that it is going to dissect your mind from the inside out. Oh yes, and this will be extremely painful. But it won't kill. Instead it will probably leave you in a vegetative state." 

After hearing all of that Jean began to breathe faster. She was in a bad situation. Sinister clicked a few switches and she felt the device begin to buzz. She was so frightened. She had a feeling that this would be her last moment of life. She wished she could at least see Scott. She didn't know what he would do without her. 

Then she felt a heat coming from the machine. _Oh Scott. I love you. _Sinister turned it on to full power. Finally Jean was able to scream outwardly and for Sinister it was like music to his ears. Of course it only lasted for a second, because then Jean was put into an almost comatose state. This would probably take a few hours, but he would gain such detailed results about her mind. 

Sinister stepped over to Rogue. He could tell that she was very stressed. So he grabbed a syringe filled with a sedative and administered it to her. He wanted her to remain perfectly healthy until he was ready to examine her insides. Suddenly Sinister realized something. That high and mighty weather witch was being awfully quiet. Unless, of course she as still being affected by his paralyzing gas. He looked into the cell that was next to the far wall, and saw that it was empty. Finally he realized that they had never captured her. This would not do so he went to the com system to contact Mathen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After ten minutes Mathen came strolling in as if he weren't concerned in any way. This greatly annoyed Sinister. "Could you explain to me Mathen, how it is possible to infiltrate a heavily secured mansion with a mission to capture all occupants, and end up forgetting one for over three hours!!"

Sinister came lurching toward him and Mathen was taken off guard. "Excuse me?"

This only enraged Sinister, because he threw Mathen against a wall. "Excuse me!! That is all you have to say!?"

Mathen held his hands palm up toward him as sign of peace. "Whoa. Hold on. I only meant that I didn't understand."

"Of course you didn't. Well then Mathen. I must inform you that your mission so far has failed. The one known as Storm was left behind!"

Mathen finally understood and he didn't really care. But he knew he would have to bring her in if he wanted to remain breathing in Sinister's presence. Better she be gutted on an examination table rather than him. "Fine. I'll go back and get her."

"Trust me. You won't be able to do it by yourself. She is very powerful."

Mathen had an idea. "Then let me bring someone powerful with me. How about Sandra come along?"

He pondered the idea. True, his daughter was mighty, but could he take that risk. He was sure that the only reason she believed in him was because she thought he would for a good side of the government. Bringing her so close to the X-Men could cause trouble. But after thinking about it, he didn't see too much harm. They only had to get Storm. "Alright you two may go. But come back immediately once you get her!"

Mathen nodded and began to exit the room. This would be perfect! He would finally have a chance to speak with her privately. Maybe he could convince how evil her father really was.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

To Bethy: Bethy Wethy was a bear. Bethy Wethy had no hair. If Bethy Wethy was a bear and Bethy Wethy had no hair, then I guess Bethy Wethy wasn't Bethy…….Wethy? YAY! Hi Bethy!! Oh and Bethy, I finally have a scarf of my own to steal from…well from me! I made it m'self. Hee hee

***********************************************************************

****

Ch. 15: Stolen Power

Sandra rushed into lab 4 and ended up running right into Mathen on his way out. "Oh! Sorry Mathen." Sandra backed up so that they could have a little privacy in the hallway. She smiled at him "What were you doing in there?"

"Turns out we missed one of them. I've gotta go back and get her."

Sandra began to look concerned but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close. "And you're coming with me."

Sandra's smile widened. She knew what Mathen was hinting at. They would have plenty of time alone to get naughty. "Wonderful. Meet me in the main lab. I still have to speak with my father."

"Ok" He quickly kissed her nose and let her go. As Mathen walked away she took a second to straighten herself out. With a quick sigh, she opened the door. 

Luckily, her father had been occupied with looking over test results so he hadn't even noticed they little scramble in the hall. "I hear I am to assist Mathen on another mission?"

Sinister didn't even look up. Jean's experiment was going perfectly. "It's still the same mission which he started. He irresponsibly forgot one of our new subjects. Her name is Storm. You need to come along because she is very powerful. There's no way he could collect her by himself."

"How strong are her powers?"

"She can control the elements." 

This concerned Sandra. Of course she wanted time alone with Mathen, but she didn't want to put his life in danger. He had no mutant abilities therefore he was fragile. At least to her he was. "Maybe I should just go by myself."

That was enough to make him look up. He couldn't take that risk. Mathen had to come along to make sure she only captured Storm and then got out. If Sandra found out that it was a school or that all of these mutants were a part of a team, she may begin to distrust him. "No. I have a solution."

Sinister left Jean's side and went over to Rogue's sleeping form. "Have I told you about Rogue here? She can take a mutants power and use it for herself."

Sandra moved next to her. She smiled when she realized what her Father meant. So she reached her hand out and onto Rogue's forehead. There was a brief flash of light and it was done. Suddenly, a machine gave out a loud beep to alert them to a failure in one of the test subjects……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mathen waited in the main lab for about twenty minutes. While he had been waiting, Gambit had woken up. And he wasn't to happy about where he was.

Remy's head was finally clear of fog. He remembered his mental shields being down and not being able to move. He even faintly remembered a young woman helping him. But he wasn't sure if it had only been a hallucination or not. He decided to check his surroundings. He turned his head as far as he could. Obviously he was in one of Sinister's labs. The whole whiteness and chemically smell of the room gave it away. Remy also noticed that Warren was strapped onto a table next to him. He was still in dreamland though.

Gambit looked to his left and then noticed a tall blonde haired man staring at him. He was all in black, and although they had never met Remy knew him. He was Mathen Spires. A world famous thief, like himself. His specialty wasn't jewelry or art though, it was technology. Mathen had managed to steal over 6 million dollars from a European bank without ever even once stepping into the place. Somehow he had done the whole deal electronically. This was definitely an impressive man. But Gambit was not so impressed at the moment. "You know, m'seuir. 'Dis deal you working' now's got no honor, eh?"

Mathen crossed his arms across his chest. He really didn't want to talk to this man. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Remy shook his head. He knew what the guy was feeling, but he also knew that it was wrong to help out a man like Sinister. No matter what that devil was holding over your head. "Look homme. You don' gotta do 'dis! 'Dere's plenty of other 'tings dat you can do. Please, Remy beggin' ya. Help us out 'ere. Make tings right."

The man had struck a nerve in Mathen. He had never felt comfortable working for Sinister, but he really didn't have a choice now. Maybe a month ago yes. He would have walked away from all of this without even a second look back. But now…..he loved Sandra. Sinister's daughter. And he refused to leave her behind. "You're Remy LeBeau right? Thieves Guild?"

"Not for a long time. Gambit got a new family now."

Mathen knew what he was talking about. The X-Men. Mathen knew a lot about them too. They were mutants who were fighting on the good side. They had quality and honor. He used to have that, but not anymore. He was about to tell Remy that he felt sorry for him. He really did, but Sandra walked in.

"Oh good! He's awake."

She was staring right at Gambit and he at her. So he hadn't imagined her. She was real. For some reason he felt like he had some kind of a connection with her. He didn't know how, but he sort of felt like he was getting a crush for her. She was fascinating. Not only her eyes, but her hair, the way she moved. Her stride was smooth and graceful like a cat's. Gambit could tell just by her walk that someone had training her well in quite a few combat arts. She seemed meek and powerful all at the same time. And her skin was as smooth and silky as an Angels. H e so desperately wanted to put his hand on her cheek and kiss her tender lips.

He was brought out of his dreaming, when suddenly he saw her reaching for him. Gambit began to struggle because he could feel that this was not sign of compassion. She was going to do something to him. His efforts were useless, he was bound to that table. Suddenly her hand was on his forehead and her felt his power being drained from him. Just like Rogue. He felt his thoughts becoming hers. _What de hell did you do to Rogue? Dat's her power you got!_ Before he could continue, Gambit lost consciousness again.

"Ok come here Mathen."

Mathen was certainly confused. He had no idea what Sandra was doing but he stepped toward her anyway. 

"This will only take a second, my love." She touched her hand onto his cheek and immediately, he had Gambit's thoughts and memories. But most of all, he had his powers. He looked at Sandra in shock. How had she done that? Somehow she had been able to give Gambit's powers to him. And he had complete control. 

"It's a new trick. You like?"

Mathen hugged her close. "I love it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. My father wants us to report to him. He's going to open a portal for us to get right into the mansion. But we will have to find our own way back."

"Ok don't worry about that I'll take care of it. Let's go."

Mathen glanced at the two prisoners in the cells. And saw both of their faces were covered in shock and sadness. Mathen followed Sandra out of the room. But for some reason his stride was not as brisk or joyful as hers.

TBC 

**************************************************************************

****

Ch. 16: The Battle of Wills

Storm sat alone in the living room. There was literally nothing she could do. She was angry at herself for not rushing to aid her friends. And she would if she knew where to rush to. So far all she knew was that someone had taken out the entire security grid. It was still down actually. She had made up a list of known enemies, but it was so large that she knew it was pointless. She now sat by herself in an arm chair. A few tears crept down her cheek as the winds outside picked up to show her frustration. Soon she would be unable to hide her feelings, and an enormous rainstorm would come.

But without warning, a tesseract opened up on the other side of the room. _It was Sinister. _She should have known. She stood, ready to face her opponent. But unexpectedly, a man fully dressed in black with a face mask and a woman jumped out. The strangers looked completely opposite. The woman had long untamed red hair and fire for eyes. She wore some sort of corset top which had a large glowing red jewel in the middle. Her stomach was exposed, and Storm noticed that this woman was very fit because her stomach was flat and muscular. To top the whole out fit off she wore a skirt of all different reddish tones which reminded Storm of a fire. She then had bright gold high heeled shoes on her feet. The woman certainly didn't look as if she were prepared to fight.

The man on the other hand did. He had a form fitting black leather suit on and he had covered his entire face. He also had a large belt with weapons and other gadgets attached to it. 

Storm stared in disbelief. Who were these people and how had they managed to kidnap the X-Men. _Well _she thought _enough standing around. It is time for me to take these villains down and save my comrades. _Storm lifted her hands to the sky to call forth the power of the sky to help her. As she did so the man turned to the woman. "Hellfyre! I'll handle her! You go get that jet I told you about!"

She looked at him with concern, but he touched her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll be fine"

She nodded and ran off. _Fine if you want me to defeat you in singles than so be it. _Ororo called for the winds to emerge. She then clenched her hands in fury and threw a thunderbolt at the man. He was quick though, so he easily jumped out of harms way. This would not deter Storm however. "Surrender now and I will not cause any major damage to you"

The man smirked as he dodged another bolt. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing. The boss is dying to get you reunited with your friends."

Storm stared at him. "So this is the work of Mr. Sinister."

The man didn't reply. Instead he came running toward her and began a roundhouse kick. But Storm had seen him coming so she blew a large gust of wind directly at him. The intruder was knocked off course and ended up crashing into a coffee table. He recovered quickly though. Soon he was back on his feet and he had grabbed something out of his belt. Whatever it was, it began to glow red and he tossed it at Storm.

Strangely, he was clumsy with the object. As if he weren't used to throwing such a thing, because it only landed on the ground by Storm's feet. She had only a second to look at it before it exploded. She jumped back and stared at the man in disbelief. 

The object that he had charged was a playing card. And the power that he had used was from Remy, without a doubt. Storm slowed her winds and warily stared at the man. Her face filled with worry and her voice shook as she spoke. "What have you done to my Brother?"

Before she could get a reply the man threw another object at her. Except this one hit its target and it wasn't a tiny card. Instead it was a large black of metal that knocked Storm into a wall. It then separated into five pieces and pinned her to the wall by her arms, legs, and neck. It was over. She was trapped and wouldn't be able to throw any more thunderbolts at him. No. She wouldn't give up that easily. Storm used all of her strength and caused the winds to blow at hurricane speeds. She brought on the rain and even caused the room to shake. 

The man couldn't stay on his feet. He was knocked around like a small puppet. But then he took out some kind of remote from his belt and pushed a button. Then everything stopped. Storm knew what he had done. The metal around her neck was interfering with her power. She bowed her head. Now it was over. He had won. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mathen walked over to his captive. And felt a pang of guilt. This woman was strong and mighty and within a few minutes he had torn her from her high thrown. She was now weeping. He knew it wasn't just because she had lost. It was because she had been the last chance to save her friends. Her family. And she had failed. He was interrupted from his thoughts.

"I ask you again. What have you done to them?!"

She was staring at him. Her blue eyes cold and filled with hatred. And then, something in Mathen clicked. He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't want to do this. Mathen had always seen himself as a righteous man. Not some evil wretch who did what his master told him to do. He worked for himself. And he would be damned if he let himself destroy such a beautiful spirit as the one that stood before him.

Storm continued to stare down her attacker. She waited for what seemed like forever for a reply. But surprisingly he held his head down and slowly took off his mask to reveal his face. Ororo's heart broke. His eyes. They were red on black and she had a feeling that Remy was dead. She began to breathe in ragged gasps. But the man just stared at her. 

A tear fell from the man's eye. A with a barely audible whisper he said "I'm sorry"

He then charged a card and snuck it into one of the metal cuffs holding Storms hands to the wall. He gave her one more sorrowful look and then ran out of the room just before the explosion hit.

TBC

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Ok I know I'm really confusing you, and probably the only person who isn't confused is the Orange Pop Messiah. But don't worry, soon you will all be enlightened. For now let me ease your pain and let you know that don't worry Storm is definitely dead. Now Rogue and Remy on the other hand……….nope! I'm not telling you'll just have to wait! Hee hee, me so bad!

Also, I like to pretend that I can draw. I am a very visual person especially when it comes to clothes. I don a few small drawrings of Mathen and Hellfyre, but I don't have a scanner or anything. But maybe, somehow I will figure out how to show them to you all. And they're not really about the actually drawing, they're about the costumes. I'll explain it better if I ever get 'em up. Ok? Later. Bye!

Oh oops! I mean Storm is definitely not dead. Get that, NOT DEAD. Hee hee.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

****

************************************************************************

Ch. 17: Love Lies

Mathen knew the entire layout of the mansion so it only took a few minutes for him to get to the hangar. The blackbird was all prepped and ready to go. Sandra had even left the walkway out for him to use. So he bounded up the ramp, closed it behind him, and took a seat next to Sandra. 

Mathen had expected her to take off, but instead she gave him a questioning look. "Where's the specimen?"

He looked down and away from her fierce gaze. "I couldn't get her. So let's go."

Sandra jumped out of her chair and began to head for the door. "Oh no! We're not leaving without her! My Father is expecting you to bring her back."

Mathen knew that he didn't have time to argue, so he jumped into the pilot's chair and lifted the blackbird off of the ground before Sandra could leave.

She turned towards him. Sandra was extremely angry. "What are you doing! GO BACK! We have to get her, my father will be furious if you don't have her!"

Mathen didn't look at her, right now he couldn't. Instead he just kept his eyes focused straight in front of him. "I know………but I couldn't do it."

She sat down next to him. Obviously he was hurting for some reason. Sandra's emotions immediately turned soft and forgiving. "Mathen. What's wrong?"

He remained silent. So she put her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me. I'll still love you."

Mathen couldn't be quiet any longer so he put the jet on auto pilot. Sandra had already put in the coordinates for Sinister's base. They only had another minute or so until they would reach it. He swiveled his chair so that he was facing her. "Look. I can't work for your father anymore. He's evil Sandra and I won't do his dirty work anymore."

She placed his hand in hers. "No Mathen, you've got it wrong. My Father works for the government. It may seem like his work is cruel, but he does it only for good. All of his test subjects are criminals anyway!"

"No Sandra. You've got it wrong. He doesn't work for the government."

She took her hands away from him. "Yes he does! I've seen official documents straight from the FBI and CIA!"

"Sandra, those were fake. Trust me he can do that. If you were to hack into any government system you'd find that not a single file about him exists."

She stared at him coldly. How could he say this about her Father. She loved he Father, he treated her like a princess. He would never have a reason to lie to her. "You're wrong."

"Fine, but another thing. That mansion we were just in……it's a school. We've kidnapped innocent people. We attacked a school for God sakes!"

There was a small bump. Sandra looked up and noticed that they had made it to the base. It was too late to go back now. She stood to leave then looked at Mathen. "If it was a school, then tell why would a school have a jet?"

Mathen opened his mouth to answer but just then Sinister entered. He slowly walked past Sandra and looked around the inside. He then walked right up to Mathen. "Where's the weather witch?"

"I don't have her sir." This was it. Surely Sinister would fix the problem by turning into his own personal guinea pig. Death would come slowly.

Before Sinister could react Sandra interrupted. "Father, it was my fault."

He turned to look at his daughter. "And how could you have failed, Hellfyre?"

_Yep. He's definitely mad. He used my codename. _"Mathen was about to restrain her but I tripped over a rug and fell over them. Once that happened she broke free and left the premises. We searched for her but we couldn't find her." She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I failed you Father."

There was a long pause. And Sandra prayed that he would buy her lie. Then he was lifter her chin to gaze into her eyes. "I love my daughter, but don't ever fail me again."

"Yes Father."

Sinister turned and left the jet. Sandra just stared at Mathen for a moment and then ran towards the main lab. Mathen quickly followed her. 

**************************************************************************

****

Ch. 18: The Most Frightening Words Ever Spoken "May I Help You?"

Mathen Finally caught up with Sandra in the main lab. She had started to sob and came in to hold her close, but she pushed him away and walked over toward the side of the room.

"Eh' petite, help this ol' Cajun out, huh?"

Gambit was awake, which meant Mathen's borrowed powers were gone. Sandra however, wasn't too pleased.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear a word out of you! GOT IT?"

Gambit it immediately stopped and nodded his head. 

Mathen knew what she was feeling. He had messed up yet she had taken the fall for him. She had caused her father to lose faith in her. And to her that was devastating. Mathen took his belt off and put it on the counter. He had to talk to her as her lover, not as one of Sinister's henchmen. It was the only way she would listen her.

Again, he took her in his arms. This time she did not fight him. She buried her head into his chest and stayed there. "Look Sandra. I want you to listen to want I say, ok?"

She nodded. "I know you love your father. I won't deny that, but you have to realize what's going on here. He's not helping anyone. He's only hurting people. You know that, and I know that you know that."

She looked up at him as if to protest, but he pulled her closer and kept on talking. "Remy LeBeau used to work for him. I know it because I had his memories in my head for an hour. He quit and your father never stopped coming after him. Now's he gonna be tortured until he dies because he did the right thing." 

He let her go and head towards Scott's cell. Mathen began to try to open the door, but he didn't know the code to open it. He turned, hoping that Sandra would be joining him to help. But instead she just stood there staring at him with a blank expression. "Sandra, I want to……have to do the right thing. And the right thing is letting these people go. Please Sandra, help me do this. Once we're done we can leave and go get married! Please….."

Sandra stepped over to him and looked longingly into his eyes. A tear escaped from her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry." She placed her ring into his hand. "I can't"

Before she could leave he grabbed her hand and forced the ring right back into her hands. He couldn't believe that she would back away from this. For the first time ever, he was angry at her. "Keep it"

She closed her hand around it. Glared at Mathen and then ran out of the room.

He didn't watch her go. Instead he turned his back and started working on the lock mechanism. He would have in open in just a minute.

"Hey homme. Glad you changed y'mind. Maybe you help Gambit up? Neh?"

"Don't worry. I'm letting all of you go. Just let me open this cell first then I'll get to you."

"Sounds good t'me."

Mathen glanced over at the other two I there cells. They were desperately trying to speak to him but there was still no sound in there cells. "I'll get you guys out of there too. Just hold on."

Finally there was a click and the door opened right up. Unfortunately Scott was still unconscious. _I'll have to carry him out. _Mathen took one step.

"Excuse me Mr. Spires. May I help you?"

Mathen's blood ran cold when he turned to see that he was almost face to face with Sabretooth and Mr. Sinister himself.

TBC

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Ok not being able to feel your fingers really does speed up you're typing! Yep that's right folks! Another day and still no heat, oh well I'll just have to let your reviews warm me.

I am getting closer to wrapping this first story up. The next one will include a lot more Remy and Rogue, ah but will they be together. I have not yet decided. I heard a lot of people say that they don't like Romy fics but I have also heard a lot of people say that Rogue and Remy should always be together. Which way should I go? Some feedback would be great, lemme know which way you want the pole to lean and gimme a few reasons why. I have my own opinion, but I will keep silent for now.

So let me know if you want Remy & Rogue Together or apart and I'll let you know at the last chapter what I've decided to do.

****

And BTW- The next chapter will be violent so I will warn you now and at it's beginning that it is R-rated if you don't wanna read it, make a friend do it and have them summarize it for you. Ok adios!


	10. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

**************************************************************************

****

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND A SMALL SEXUAL REFERENCE.

****

Author's Note: I normally do this at the end, but it's necessary to put it here this time. Ok I'm sorry if you don't like violence, but it was really important to have it. Without it the story would be pointless. Ok thanks for all the birthday wishes everybody! Please keep reading and reviewing! Bye! 

****

Ch 19: Waiting For the Hellfyre

He knew he was dead from the moment Sinister had spoken. But still he wouldn't go without a fight. So he swallowed the lump in his throat, clenched his hands into fists, and stood his ground. "You're a monster you filthy Bastard! I'm not gonna stand around and let you slaughter these people, just because you enjoy it."

Sinister slowly began to chuckle and gradually let it grow. He threw his head back and laughed with intensity. He locked his gaze back on Mathen. "Well. I'm sorry that you see things that way. Actually….I'm not. I've always thought of you as a failure. You're a weakling, Mathen. You've been bringing my quality of work down ever since I hired you."

"Don't you mean quality of pleasure?"

Sinister sneered. "No. I mean that I no longer need your services."

He turned and walked over to the exit. Sabretooth took a step forward and continued to look at Mathen as if he were a piece of meat. Sinister turned on his heel and looked back at Mathen. Even as he spoke, he kept his eyes locked on Mathen. "Mr. Creed. My labs are quite full at the moment, so we have a dilemma here. Please take care of it."

"Go to hell!!" Mathen wouldn't just stand there and let Sinister threaten his life. But his words fell on silent ears. Sinister didn't care."

"You first Mathen." Sinister grinned one more time and left. Sabretooth stepped forward again and licked his lips. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Storm slowly waded out of the darkness of unconsciousness and slowly made her way back into wakefulness. She slowly shook her head. And then remembered what had happened. The man who was supposed to capture her had instead, just left her. Obviously his soul was tortured. But either way she was glad at his final decision. Ororo raised her hand to her head. The explosion had been powerful enough to knock her right off the wall. Actually was in the study now. The wall must have blown back and collapsed. This would take a lot of time to fix.

As she stood, Storm began to wonder about her friends again. She was still worried that Remy was seriously injured or worse. Well, now that she knew who was behind the attack. She could go looking for them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Wolverine had seen Sinister come in, but there was no way to warn Mathen. He felt so useless being locked in a cage. He was also furious at Mathen. He should have opened his cell first. Logan could have helped him release Remy and Warren with his claws. But he understood that Mathen wanted to get Scott out first because he was injured. 

Now with Mathen having to take on Sabretooth he felt like a dog in a cage. Wolverine continuously rammed himself into the wall. He knew who had the upper hand. And without help, Mathen would be in some serious trouble. Wolverine was dying to get his claws into Sabretooth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra paced in her room. She was fuming. How could he say such things about her father? Mathen knew how close they were. Her father had always treated her with nothing but kindness. He had taught her everything. Sandra was the person she was today because of her father. And she was heartbroken to hear that Mathen hated him so much. Maybe that meant that he hated her too. How could he possible love her now?

Not only that, but he wanted her to betray her only family. She had never known her mother, and she certainly didn't have any siblings. All she had was her father, without him she'd be alone. She flopped down on her bed and tried to calm herself down.

Sandra opened her hand and gazed down at the little stone. Suddenly all of her anger just dissipated. It was amazing that one tiny little stone could just reminder of every little thing that she loved about Mathen. Sandra thought of how if he was embarrassed the tip of his ears would turn bright red. She thought of the special smile he would give only to her. Whenever he did it, a small dimple would appear on his right cheek. She loved how if she stared into his deep brown eyes, she would literally get lost in them. She thought about when she had first met him. He had actually repulsed her the first time he ever spoke to her. He had made fun of her eyes. His remark had been something along the lines of "Boy you must be hard to cool off" 

He was so cocky. But a only week after his insult, they had fallen in love. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. He was working on some new technological gadget in the lab while she had been doing some research. And he had been making every attempt to be as loud as possible. Finally, she turned around and told him to stop. And he had just looked at her and said "You first."

She didn't understand so she walked over to him and asked him what it was that she was doing. And he took her in his arms and whispered "Stop making me want you." It was all over after that. They began sneaking off to secret places, because Mathen didn't like having to edit the security tapes. 

Then the day came when he asked her to marry him. Actually he hadn't actually asked. They had been in her private garden. She was diligently planting seeds, when finally she had picked up the ring and almost buried it. Mathen had snuck it in with the other seeds and had patiently waited for her to find it. She was so shocked that she couldn't move so he picked it up and placed it on her finger. "This one can only grow here." She silently began to cry and kissed him over and over again.

How was it possible for a man that she loved so dearly, to cause her to get so mad at him. Why would he ask this of her? She jumped up from her bed and went to her computer. What he was asking, she just couldn't do. But he had taught her how to hack into secured sites. She had come up with an idea. She would go into the government site and find her father's profile and study files. Once she got them she would show them to Mathen and maybe he would calm down.

She knew that she should probably go get him and bring him to her room. But she wanted him to wait. This wasn't their first fight. But this would be the first time that he would give in first. She would apologize, he probably even knew it, but what harm was there in making him wait another minute or two. She began typing away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mathen knew that Sabretooth was much stronger than him. But he wasn't taking him on with just fists. Mathen had a few missiles in his belt, so he reached for it. And found that it wasn't around his waste. _Oh no! I took it off! _He looked over to the counter where he left it. It was risky, about sixteen paces away, but he had to try. Mathen quickly glanced at Sabretooth and dashed for it.

But he was too slow. And too out matched. Sabretooth had speed and strength and without his belt, Mathen was like a baby compared to him. Sabretooth grabbed him by the throat and effortlessly plucked him off of the ground. Mathen tried to get Sabretooth to release him, but he was weakening from lack of air.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time you piece of shit! You think she loved you!? You're wrong pal, she's mine. And once you're out of the picture, I'm gonna get my hands all over her. I'm gonna get right into her panties. Real good, you know?"

Mathen couldn't speak but he gave Sabretooth a murderous glare. _She'll never even let you come close, _he thought.

But Sabretooth was done talking. When he got to business he was quick with things. He tossed Mathen to the side like a rag doll. Mathen wouldn't give up and stood on wobbly legs. But it was too little too late. Sabretooth lunged at him with both clawed hands out. Immediately he made contact with Mathen's stomach.

Mathen froze. He felt like a shish kabob. He was now having trouble breathing, especially with Sabretooth digging into him. Mathen's vision grew hazy, and he felt his blood draining from the gaping wound in his stomach. Some gurgling sounds escaped his throat as he still kept trying to threaten Sabretooth. No matter what, he wouldn't give up. Sandra would be in trouble if he didn't.

Without any compassion, Sabretooth yanked his claws out of Mathen's abdomen. He also made sure that he caused more shredding on the way out. He took a second to admire the wound. Even if he had all of his stupid toys, there was no way Mathen could beat him now. Sabretooth took in a deep breath and continue in his slaughter.

Mathen tried to stumble toward him, but Sabretooth got a hold of his left arm and shoulder and yanked it down with as much force as he could. There was a sickening wet cracking noise as Mathen's arm dislocated from its joint and shattered. But Mathen only clenched his jaw and let out a low groan. He refused to scream in pain for this monster.

Sabretooth could have cared less, because he just kept on going. He made a fist, wound it back, and slammed it into Mathen's face. This caused him to slam into the wall and loose his footing. Mathen hit the wall and slid down and laid on the ground. There was a gory streak of blood left behind on the wall. _This is it. I'm through he thought. _

Sabretooth nonchalantly stepped toward the broken man. If Mathen's mother had walked in and looked at him, she probably wouldn't have recognized him. Sabretooth smiled at his work. One more blow and Mathen would be a goner. He leaned down into Mathen's face. He could hear Mathen's labored breathing. It was like music to his ears.

"Go ahead. Die with that fucking honor of yours. It ain't gonna make any difference." But still the man never stopped glaring at him through his swollen eyes.

That pissed Sabretooth off. He relentlessly extended his right hand and dug it into Mathen's chest. Mathen began to gurgle and spit up blood from the pain. Sabretooth dug harder and harder. He wanted to feel Mathen's heart stop. He felt his ribcage and broke through it with his great strength and just started to squeeze his heart.

**"Sabretooth! You've finished. He is about to expire. Quit messing around and come to my study."**

Sabretooth roared. He wouldn't be able to have his fun. Angrily, he ripped his hand out of Mathen's chest. And slightly flinched when one of his claws got stuck and ripped off in some bone. Sabretooth held his hand up to look at it. Yep, he had lost a claw. It didn't matter though, it would heal in a few minutes. He got up from his kill and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mathen knew he was beyond survival. He only had a few breaths left. He was just waiting for something. His mind blanked out for a moment. Cold. That's right he was slowly getting colder. His chest and stomach were warm from the blanket of blood that covered them. But everything else was going numb. He wouldn't give up. He was waiting for something. Was it God. Yes that was it. He wanted to go to heaven. Of course he knew his chances were slim, but it was his last wish. No! That wasn't his last wish. It was pain. Wrong. Love. Closer, but still not right. Mathen was dying, he knew it. But he was still waiting for something, even as his lungs filled with air for one last time. Then it hit him.

Fire.

He was waiting for fire. His fire. The eyes of his angel. With her Hellfyre eyes. That was all he wanted. 

He let out his last breath and his vision began to go dark. But still he blinked eyes open as wide as he could get them. He wouldn't close his eyes until she came.

__

Sandra. My Hellfyre. I………love……………y……………………………

TBC 


	11. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

**************************************************************************

****

Ch 20: Found and Lost

Something was fishy. Sandra had been searching government sites for almost a half hour. She had expected to find something by now. Her Father always showed her these top secret documents all the time. But now she couldn't find any of them. Of course they could have been so secret that they were never put on any site. No that couldn't be right. Everything else was there. And they weren't expecting anyone to be able to break into their files. Sandra got up from her chair and headed towards the main lab. Hopefully Mathen was still there and she would be able to talk to him.

She still didn't totally believe everything he had told her, but maybe he was right about something. If her Father didn't work for the American government, maybe he worked for a different couldn't. Anyway, Sandra was glad to go see her lover. She hated being mad at him. She sort of skipped down the hallway to find him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Remy could smell the blood and knew that there was no way that Mathen could have survived, but still he had to make sure.

"Mon ami?" He waited for a second. Remy was so frustrated about being tied down. He could only move his head from side to side and Mathen had fallen somewhere behind him. "You still dere?"

Wolverine, Beast, and Scott were behind him too. He knew they were there, but didn't understand why they had been silent the whole time. Remy also worried that maybe they had been hurt before he had woken up. _Sinister. Dis ain't gonna end like dis. You not gonna get away with dis._

Although he thought he could defeat Sinister, Remy still felt hopeless. Without his powers and being restrained like he was, he knew he was screwed. Even though he hadn't been very close to Rogue in a while, he still worried for her. And Jean. They were somewhere else, and who knew what Sinister had done to them.

Remy had lost a lot of faith through the years but still, as he lay there, he said a small prayer in his head. It was all he could do at the moment. He felt so alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Storm had put her uniform on and had contacted the professor about what had happened. She knew who had her friends and she was going to get them back. After taking some time to recover from the attack, she had checked the whole mansion. Storm had found the Blackbird missing but that was it. She had almost decided to take to the air and try to follow it, but the professor had made a better suggestion.

Sinister was ruthless and he would do anything to get his way. He would not give up after only one try. If he wanted her, he would keep coming after her. He would be back. And Storm was ready for it. It had taken her a long time, but she had managed to get the security system back up. If anything entered the mansion, even a tesseract, she would know. She had also added an alarm that would sound if someone tried to mess with the system again. 

After that, she had gone into the danger room and reprogrammed all of the robots. They were now all scattered around the house. Storm knew that she was strong enough to take on any attacker, but she didn't want any surprises. If they had something special planned, the robots would definitely take them off guard.

Now all she had to do was wait. She hated it, but she knew it wouldn't be long until Sinister sent someone to collect her. She would save her friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra happily bounded into the main laboratory. She couldn't wait to be with Mathen again. She had thought about what she would say. Mathen was probably right about her Father not working for the government, but she would prove to him that Sinister was making good, lifesaving discoveries with his experiments. She slowed down when she noticed that Mathen wasn't around. All of the X-Men were still where she had put them. She was confused. Usually when Mathen decided to do something, he would get right to it. He should have at least freed them by now. Her eyes wandered along the back wall.

Her wide smile fell, and her eyes immediately lost their sparkle. There was a long smear of blood on the back corner of the wall. Something was horribly wrong. She didn't want to go any closer to it but her view was blocked where she stood. She moved like molasses slowly walking forward. Finally, she had made it next to Remy LeBeau. She glanced at him and he gave her a mournful look. Sandra ignored it and leaned forward just enough to see past the counter that had kept her from seeing beyond.

She screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sinister was sitting back in his chair and grinning. Sabretooth sat on the other side of the big oak desk with his feet propped on it. Normally, Sinister would have scolded him for doing so, but he was in a good mood. "I knew he wasn't trustworthy."

Sabretooth finished lighting a cigar and began puffing it. "Problem's solved now."

He chuckled, Sabretooth was completely relaxed. He usually was after such a satisfying kill. Sandra was on his mind too.

"No not all of our problems are solved yet. We must still dispose of him before my daughter sees him." Sabretooth was brought out of his dirty thoughts. Sinister continued. "I don't want her to know he's dead. She's young and naïve, she wouldn't understand."

"What yer gonna tell her?"

"I'll just inform her that Mathen had a change of heart and decided to no longer offer his services to us. She'll believe that he just left."

Sinister sat back. He was very glad to have Mathen out of his hair. The only reason that he had hired him was to kill the security systems in the mansion. He had hoped he would be useful, but the man had proved that he wasn't. Mathen was always sneaking around behind his back. And Sinister did not like that. Suddenly there was a loud terrified scream.

He looked up at the security monitor. _Damn. _Sandra was in the main lab. She had found Mathen's body. Sinister stood, he would have to take care of this immediately.

**************************************************************************

****

Ch 21: Scapegoat

Sandra ran to the bloody heap on the floor. His face was no longer recognizable and his body had been badly shredded. But still Sandra knew it was Mathen. His blonde hair was matted to his face with blood. And his intense brown eyes were eerily staring at nothing. 

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She wasn't even able to put her thoughts together. _Oh my god! Mathen………no. _

With shaking fingers, she smoother his hair off of his face. Then she began to uncontrollable tremble. Her entire body shook with tremors. But then she was brought out of her madness.

"Chere. I'm so-"

"SHUT UP!!" She leaped up and looked down at the cajun. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD!!"

Remy realized that the woman wasn't all there at the moment. Could he blame her? She had walked in and found her lover butchered. Left like expired meat by Sabretooth. Memories of his own flooded his mind. Memories of the morlocks and the massacre that Sabretooth had left behind. He shut his eyes and a small tear trailed down his cheek.

Sandra was no longer paying attention to him. She was already back next to Mathen. His gory, mangled body didn't really appear to her. Instead she saw him as if he were sleeping. Without any fear or repulsion, she put her hands on his face and stroked it. 

"Mathen? Honey? Wake up please, I'm here now." But Mathen was beyond hearing her.

All that she needed was for him to look at her and smile. That was all she wanted. Without warning, she began to uncontrollably weep. Through every sob she continued to speak to him. "Mathen I'm sorry. I'm here. You want to leave, ok let's leave! Where ever you want to go." She had to gulp for air.

"Mathen!! Mathen! Come back! Don't leave me here." She covered her face with her hands. Then balled them into fists and raised her head to the ceiling. "MATHEN!!!!"

"He's dead."

She looked up. Standing by the door was her Father and he had just come in. As soon as she saw him she was brought back into reality and sort of calmed down. She stood as he walked over to her and hugged her. He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They had gone down to an almost blue flaming color. This had affected her more than he thought it would have, but then his daughter always hated death. And Mathen had kind of been her friend.

She began to sob like a small child who had just lost a family pet. Sinister comforted her until she could speak again. "There, there. It's alright. Everything will be fine."

Sandra took a deep breath. "Father, what happened?"

Mathen was dead. Maybe because of even. And she was now asking her father, because she wanted an answer from him. Mathen had caused her to slightly distrust him and now she was looking for a reason to.

Sinister's face softened. "I'm not exactly sure what happened. Sabretooth was the one who was here, not I. But I have learned what went on." Sinister's gaze turned hard. "Mathen, for some reason, was releasing Wolverine from his cell."

Sandra stared at her father with great interest. So far, it seemed as if he were telling the truth. Mathen was planning on letting them go. Her father continued.

"That action was not a good choice however. Once he was let loose, Wolverine attacked Mathen. He killed him Sandra. Now Sabretooth came in just before Wolverine caused anymore damage and managed to get him back into the cell. He was badly injured though. Right now he's in his room healing." He looked up as if he were looking for something.

"We'll never know what got into Mathen. Why did want to do that?" Sinister paused. "I don't know. But I was just coming in here to take care of our fallen comrade. I did not want you to see him like this."

Sandra stared at her father. He had never once hesitated in his telling of what had happened. So she believed him. And then turned toward Wolverine. She had never been so angry. She would do everything in her power to kill this man.

"No! Dat not de-" Sinister let a crushing punch go into Gambit's jaw and broke it. Remy was left moaning as blood and a few broken teeth filled his mouth.

Sandra was so full of rage that she hadn't even noticed her father's violent attack. And she really didn't care even. Instead she just stared coldly at Wolverine.

Sinister began to wonder why Sandra was so distraught. So he went to her side and hugged her. "I can see this is too much for you my dear. Why don't you go to your room. I'll take care of Mathen."

She quickly pushed him away. "No!" Then she realized that she had shocked her father. She calmed herself and continued. "I mean, no I'll do it. Go check on Victor. Make sure he's alright.

He looked at her questioningly. Then nodded his head. Alright. He turned at left her in that cold lonely lab. Sandra kneeled next to her only love and stared at his lifeless body. She would take his body down to the morgue. The last final loving thing she could do for him.

**************************************************************************

****

Ch 22: Excuse Me Mr. Sabretooth, But You Lost a Claw

Sandra stared at Mathen's body. Or at least what was left of it. That man, Wolverine, had shown Mathen no mercy. And she promised to do exactly the same for him. Her eyes were flaming so much, that she could actually feel heat rising off of them. The only person that she had ever loved so much was now, laid out on a slab of metal.

It had been horribly tough to get him down to the morgue. But Sandra had done it just the same. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. It was her fault. There was no denying it. If she hadn't of been so childish, Mathen would still be alive. He would be right here comforting her, telling her he'd never leave her side. But the reality was, that shortly he would be leaving her. He had already left her, forever.

Sandra couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She wept until she felt like there wasn't a single drop left in her. Gently, she rubbed her sensitive eyes. And again, looked at Mathen. It was devastating to lose him, but it was even worse to only have a mangled body to look upon. Mathen's lip was badly torn and his eyes were swollen. Yet somehow, they had remained open.

Sandra finally lifted her hand over Mathen's eyes. "Good bye my sweet love. I will always love you until my death." With that said, she put her hand on his forehead and gradually brushed it down to close his eyes.

She was about to get on to the difficult task of wrapping his body and then lifting it into the incinerator. But something caught her eye. On Mathen's chest there was a huge gaping wound. But that wasn't what had gotten her attention. There, deep in the wound was something alien. It was some kind of yellowish black thorn. _Where did that come from?_

For once in her life, Sandra was terrified to explore it. She awfully did not want to check it out, but deep in her heart she knew she had to. Trembling inside and out, Sandra reached out towards Mathen's chest. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to touch the gruesome wound, but it was not so. Whatever it was, it was in deep. Sandra whimpered as her fingers felt torn flesh. She began to cry again. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle this for much longer. So she speedily wrapped her hand around the foreign object and yanked it out. It stayed for a second, because it was lodged into bone, but finally it came loose.

Sandra was actually knocked back a bit, but she quickly recovered. She opened her hand, but as soon as she glanced at it she gasped. It was blood soaked and she refused to look at it. So she ran over to a sink and cleaned it off. 

She wiped it off and finally looked at it. Her heart broke. Down in her hand was a stray claw. And she knew where it had come from. Every word her father had said to her was a lie. And she had been stupid enough to believe it. Well, she wouldn't be taken for a fool. She went to go confront her father. 

TBC

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Sorry about Mathen guys!L I had to do it. *Hammers nail into lid of coffin. Hand comes out. "Oh no you don't! Get back in there Mathen!" Pushes hand back in. "No exceptions Mathen is dead as a door nail."*

Ok Obviously Sandra is gonna have a little talk with Daddy in the next chapter, but something else is gonna happen too! Actually, a couple big things are gonna happen. First of all, there's only about 2 more chapters left until this ends!! And before it does, Remy is finally gonna get some time in, Sandra is going to reveal what her power really is, and you're all gonna find out what I have planned for the second Installment. 

Ok so hold onto your seats only 2 chapters left and at the end I'll finally decide what I'm gonna do with Remy and Rogue. Oh yeah keep telling me if you what Romy or not! Thanky!!


	12. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

A/N: ok yeah. Ch. 24 may be a bit graphic so be careful ok?

**************************************************************************

****

Ch 23: Final Vows

Sinister was back in his study making plans. Sabretooth had left for the time being, but he was told to return a while. He still had to make plans to capture Storm. Sinister also had to go check on Jean Summers. She would probably be in an irreversible vegetative state by now. It was a shame that he would only be able to perform one experiment on her, but it wasn't too bad. He had the rest of the X-Men to examine any way. But before he could have anymore fun, he would have to get the weather witch. 

He had Mathen to thank for that. He had probably made some kind of plans with her. So he would have to go in quickly to capture her. Actually, he wouldn't do anything. Sabretooth would go. And maybe he would send Hellfyre as well. She probably needed to go out and get some air after today's recent events.

The whole thing had seemed a little odd. Sinister had never thought that Mathen and she had much of a relationship. They barely even spoke to each other. Yet for some reason, Sandra had been extremely distraught over his death. Of course, Sabretooth had made quite a mess of him. Maybe that was what had affected his daughter so much.

Sinister stroked the wine glass that he had set on his desk and was now deep in thought. Suddenly, he was interrupted. He heard the door open and then be slammed shut. He looked up to find that his daughter was marching right toward. She looked furious. Sinister had no idea what the cause of her behavior was, but he figured he would find out as she stopped right in front of her desk.

She stared at her father with deep fiery eyes. "Tell the truth."

He cocked his head to the side. "Hold on. What exactly has warranted such conduct from you?"

Sandra put both of her hands on the desk to steady herself as she leaned in. "You lied to me." She took care to accent every one of her words. She wanted her father to know that she was plenty pissed.

He remained calm. "What, may I ask, have I lied about, my dear?"

She was so disgusted. Here was her father cornered, and he still acted as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Should would fix that problem. "Well, Father. Maybe you could explain something to me…." She waited to see what he would do. Sandra finally saw Sinister for the snake he was, but she was not going to be foolish when dealing with him. She would have to confront him head on, but carefully. 

Sinister grinned and gestured for her to continue. So she did "Could you tell me. How a man with claws in the middle of his knuckles is able to make five puncture wounds in a row, when in actuality he should only be capable of making three?"

She was angry now. And she would not back down, no matter what. Sinister didn't move a single muscle. He was smart. On one hand his daughter had him by the throat, but on the other, he was still in charge. He could still win this. He just had to remain calm. Sandra really had no real proof against him yet.

Sandra had waited long enough. She got off of the desk and reached into her pocket. She pulled her right hand out and slammed it onto the table. That had actually made Sinister jump. But only slightly. He stared down at her hidden treasure as she pulled her hand back. He was shocked at what he saw.

There sitting right in front of him was a small inch long claw. Now that it had been separated from its owner, it was completely harmless. But Sinister saw it as one of the greatest threats he had ever encountered. He looked up into Hellfyre's eyes and they continued to glow with hatred. He could lose everything because of this.

Sandra had finally seen it from her father. Fear. He was terrified. It was barely noticeable, but she saw it. She continued, "And tell me-" She aid it like it were a dirty word, "Father. How could a man with metal claws attached to his skeleton……..lose one!!"

How dare she. He had taken her in to his home. Treated her with nothing but love and devotion. He had treated her like a daughter should truly be treated. And now she did this. It was completely disrespectful and he would stop it at all costs.

Now Sinister was the one to show his anger. He stood from his desk and now leaned in toward Sandra. "True. I did lie. I did it to protect you. Everything I do is for you!"

Sandra took a step back as he stepped away from his desk and stalked towards her. "How dare you come in here, and act as if I did anything to harm you! Yes, Mathen was killed, but I had my reasons. And at the time they were not for you to know. But since you have proven yourself to be quite the little detective, I will share them with you."

He had backed her into a wall. Within seconds, Sinister had turned the entire situation around. Now instead of him, Sandra was in the hat seat.

"Mathen went against my orders. He could have ruined everything by trying to free those worthless pieces of garbage! I work for other people you know" He was mentioning the government. "Everything I do is an order that was given to me by them! I follow orders. And I refuse to have anyone, whether they are family or not, not follow my orders. Now Mathen has been punished for his crimes against this operation, but if I find that anyone else is involved……they will be punished too."

He looked directly at his daughter and waited for her to do the same. During Sinister's whole speech Sandra had clenched her eyes closed and tears had begun to flow from them. She noticed that her father was waiting for some reason, so she opened her eyes for a peak. And was locked into his eyes. 

"If I find that anyone was assisting Mathen in his actions, or…." He brought his voice down to a menacing whisper, " if I find out that someone knew what he was planning and didn't notify me about it……..they will be punished in exactly the same way he was!!!"

Sandra flinched. Did he know that she had known. Or was he just trying to scare her. She didn't know. So she looked back at him. His stare was intent. It was almost as if he were reading her mind right then. But she had to be brave, for Mathen. Her lip trembled and she began to shake, but she didn't give up entirely. Instead, she nodded her head in compliance with what her father had just said.

Then his hands were rubbing her arms. "I think we're finished here. I have a test to begin. Why don't you go to your room and rest."

Sandra was so frightened that she couldn't speak. So she only nodded again and slowly walked out of the room. But while her father's back was turned, she scooped up the offending claw.

Sinister stared at the close door with contempt. Mathen had ruined everything. He had never wanted to show that side to his daughter, but what choice had he been given. It didn't matter now, the moment had already passed. From now on Hellfyre would always be somewhat afraid of him. And he would have to find a way in time to change that. But for now, he had to go and make a visit to his friend. Remy LeBeau.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra hadn't gone to her room. She would never again do what that man told her to do. Never. Instead she was in the morgue again. And already, she had spent a good twenty minutes wrapping Mathen's body and then lifting him into the incinerator. She wished that there were a better way to take care of his body. Such as burying him, but she just didn't have the time. Sandra could only hope that Mathen would understand.

Sandra lifted her ring finger towards her mouth and blew on it. Magically her ring tiny ring appeared. And she looked joyfully ay it. Then she went towards the opening of the machine and placed Sabretooth's claw on top of Mathen's chest.

Sandra bowed her head and began her final vows to her love. "Mathen, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I was a fool. I had the greatest thing that I will ever possess standing right in front of me and because of my childish actions….I lost it. I lost you Mathen. You are my only love, my life." A few tears fell from her eyes once more. 

"I don't know how I will survive without you. If I had only come to you when I knew I should have……I may have been able to save you. You see, Mathen, you thought I was the strong one between us because I am a mutant, but really…..you were. It was you who got me to see what kind of a man my father is. And it was you who gave me the strength to love you." She held up her hand for him to see. Proudly, she wore his ring on her finger unhidden.

"From now one I shall not be afraid. And I will be strong. For you……because of you. And I swear this to you now Mathen. I shall have revenge on those who would have us apart. And I won't stop until it has been fulfilled. And I swear that this ring will forever stay as it is now. It will never leave my finger and I will never hide it from anyone. Because I am proud to call you my husband and you always will be."

Her heart ached as she finished her vow to him. She lifted the lever that would turn on the chamber. She desperately wanted to be with him, but knew that Mathen wouldn't want it to be from her suicide. So she pushed the start button and stepped back.

Her eyes never left him as he began to set fire. And she lifted head and proudly showed her tears as her first and only love slowly faded from sight. Forever.

**************************************************************************

****

Ch 24: Dead Red Eye

Remy moaned again kept his eyes shut. He really wasn't doing so well. Time had kind of just ticked away since Sinister had broken his jaw. It hurt so bad that it could possibly have been shattered as well. All Remy knew for sure was that he couldn't even open his mouth to spit out his lost teeth. There were five that had come out. Even though he couldn't see his broken smile, Remy knew he would never be able to pick up girls on just looks alone anymore.

Remy groaned as he had to swallow again. His mouth had been filled with saliva and blood. And since he couldn't do anything about it, he had been forced to swallow it. By now not only was his jaw throbbing with pain, but his throat was on fire and his stomach was beginning to feel queasy. 

_Jus' when Remy tink tings goin' better fo' him, Sinister gotta jump in an' knock my jaw out! Man, how we gonna get out o' dis? Stormy ain't tried to save us yet, and dat Mathen got killed fo' tryin'. _Remy finally gave up on the situation. _We all gonna die here._

Remy was on the verge of passing out, but once again even that slight pleasure was taken from him as Sinister entered the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra stood in front of her bed room mirror. She was ready. Her Hellfyre uniform was on her and she looked like she was ready to kick ass. _By the time the sun sets on this day, both Sabretooth and Sinister will be dead. I swear it!_

She glared at herself in the mirror and clenched a fist into the air. She would show her Father no mercy. It didn't matter anymore how he had cared for her. The only thing that did matter was that Mathen was dead. Because of him. He was no long a father to her. 

He was Sinister. And today he would die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sinister looked down at Gambit and chuckled when he saw what predicament the young man had been left in. He admired the brutality he had used on him. The thief deserved any type of pain that he could inflict. And now he was about to inflict more. Sinister turned gave Remy's cheek a slap.

Immediately Remy's eyes opened and stared threateningly at Sinister. _Good. I want Mr. LeBeau to be wide awake for this. _Sinister turned and began gather the supplies he would need. He spoke to Remy as he was working. "Come now Mr. LeBeau. Do you really think any kind of heroic acts can save you now? You saw what happened to the last person that did. There's no way any of you can escape."

He had everything he needed placed on a tray. He put on a surgical mask and turned back to Remy. "Normally I put my subjects under an anesthetic while I am performing surgery. Only because screaming and shouting can distract me, but it seems we shall not have to do that today Mr. LeBeau. You can be wide awake for the entire procedure."

Sinister pulled out a scalpel and held it in front of Remy's face. "I don't think I ever repaid you for betraying me for those morlocks." He grinned underneath his mask.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Things had just turned from inescapably horrible to terribly frightening. Remy didn't like to admit it, but he was terrified of Sinister. The man had never seemed right to Remy. Even when he had worked for him. Whenever Sinister was around, Remy would get chills down his spine. Sinister was pure evil and right now he was about to prove it.

Remy would not let this happen again. Sinister had performed tests and surgeries on him before. And true they had always bothered him, but he had never been awake during such things. Remy's body began to tremble, but he wouldn't let his fear get the best of him.

He tried his very best to squirm from Sinister's grip on his shoulder. But his bonds held him tight. Sinister leaned in and stuck the scalpel right into the top of Remy's chest and viciously pulled it all the way down to his stomach. Remy did his best to yell behind closed jaws, but at only came out as a muffled groan. Sinister looked at his patient and gleamed with joy. He was going to have so much fun.

"Now Mr. LeBeau, I am going to need you to remain calm. I shall be exploring your chest cavity today. I have designed a new implant that I shall place in you. It's quite large, so I will have to separate your ribs quite a bit. I will also need to remove some lung tissue as well." 

He picked up a large metal device and attached it to the cut he had made on Remy's chest. It had two long blades that followed and connected to the cut and in the middle was a hand crank. Remy closed his eyes. He hated waiting for pain that he knew was about to come. Then Sinister grabbed the crank and began to slowly turn it. As it turned the two metal blades began to move apart, which ended up opened Remy's chest.

Remy couldn't believe what was happening. In his life time he had had to endure many types of pain. He had been shot at, strangled, cut, beaten to a pulp, he had even been in a few cave ins. But he had never experienced this before. It was unbearable. He let out a lifeless moan and began to lose any coherent thoughts.

All of his instincts were kicking in. His mind was only interested in staying alive. Remy's eyes shot open but only rolled into the back of his head. His entire body tensed up but all he could do was clench his hands into fists and curl his toes. All he could feel was pain. He no longer had control. Sinister did. And all he was doing was slowly turning the crank even more.

Remy could feel his ribs popping. They weren't breaking but they were being moved into positions that they hadn't been meant to be put in. Suddenly, Remy got a weird sensation. His chest had been opened by almost an entire foot and it was now exposed inside and out. Remy could feel his heart beating, but it was different. Now his could feel it moving against his tissue. He could feel a breeze go past it and it shivered. Was that right? Had his heart just gotten a chill?

Remy's eyes glazed over and he felt like he was no longer connected to his body. The pain was now only a dull whisper. He knew he couldn't hold onto himself for much longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hellfyre left Sinister's study. That was where she had expected to find him, but he had left. So she was now on the hunt for him. Her gold shoes clicked on the floor as she headed down the hallway. If he wasn't in his study then he was probably in the main lab. 

She finally reached it and walked in. He was there alright. He back was turned from her and he hadn't even noticed her entering. Slowly, she crept up to him. Hellfyre planned on touching him and then killing him all before he could even turn on her. She stretched her hand out as she approached him. She was within mere inches of his exposed neck when all of a sudden, she realized what he was doing. 

Below him, was Gambit. His chest was wide open and right now Sinister was scooping out tissue and lung from inside of his chest. She lost her concentration and gasped at what she saw. Sinister quickly turned right toward her and she jumped back in surprise.

He was also shocked at his daughter's quiet entrance and at her appearance. She for some reason was in her full uniform. Sinister was truly perplexed. "Sandra. What are you doing?"

She had blown it. She couldn't attack him now, not while he was facing her. There was no way should would be able to touch him before he could kill her. So she did the next best thing. She lied. "Oh um…I thought maybe I could go and capture Storm for you. Or do you need any help here?"

She was definitely worried for the man on the table. She had looked down at him and realized that he wasn't sedated. He looked like he was in critical shock. If he didn't receive help soon, he could die. She looked back up at Sinister and tried to give him a loving look.

Sinister noticed that his back was feeling a little cramped so he stretched it while he spoke to Hellfyre. "No I don't really need any help here. I'm almost finished. But wait here once I'm done we can call Creed in here and the two of you can go an collect Storm. Alright?"

Hellfyre bowed her head and stepped to one side of the table. Her blood began to race as Sinister continued and Remy moaned. Sinister slapped Gambit's cheek. "Now be quite Mr. LeBeau. This part is tricky."

Sinister had picked up the implant. It was about the size of a soda can and it was shaped like one too. But it had all kinds of wires attached to it. Sinister was very excited to test this device. Once installed, it would give him complete control over the mutant. It also monitored thoughts and mutant capabilities. So it basically turned any one into his own personal slave. Remy LeBeau would finally be under his control.

Putting the device in was dangerous however. He would have to quickly disconnect the heart attach the machine and then quickly reconnect the heart. The subject would be dead for a mere second if things went right. He picked up his scalpel and began to sever Remy's heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra didn't know what to do. She had come into the lab to kill Sinister but now all of her plans were fading away. She was doing the same thing she always did. She was standing back and watching as he destroyed someone else's life. That couldn't happen. Not again.

Sinister had the blade on Remy's heart. And was slowly cutting.

"FATHER!"

Sinister was startled. So startled that he had fallen forward with the blade in had and had accidentally plunged it into Remy's heart. With amazing speed he pulled himself back. But it was to late. The scalpel had gone right into the heart and now it was frantically pumping blood out of the opening. Sinister was furious. He grabbed the scalpel, yanked it out, and threw it across the room. 

Remy began making gurgling noises, but slowly quieted down. His heart slowed as well. It beat once………..twice……………and then stopped. His eyes had been wide open but now the red on black eyes were slowly hidden as his eyes drooped closed.

All Sandra could do was stare at him. She felt horrible. She had tried to distract Sinister so that she could do something. But she hadn't thought of what to do. And anyway her distraction had turned out to be deadly.

Sinister was enraged and grabbed Hellfyre by the neck and threw her to the ground. "What is the matter with you girl!!! I told you to be quiet!! You have just ruined my most important experiment ever!!!"

Sandra remained on the floor. "I'm sorry Father. I didn't mean to. I looked at him and saw that he was awake and I didn't know if you knew or not. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She began to cry.

Sinister's look remained cold. But instead of attacking her he decided to leave and get some air. "Get up and clean this mess up right now!" He left the room without looking back.

Sandra jumped up and immediately went to Gambit. He wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped beating over three minutes ago. She put a hand to his now cold cheek. It was hopeless. There was no way that she could revive him. Remy LeBeau was dead.

TBC 

**************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: How to get your reader's mad at you- kill the best character ever. How to make them happy again- give it a twist.

Ok you are all probably pretty frustrated with me by now, but don't worry all shall be resolved in the final chapter. Which is actually all that is left! Whoo-Hoo!

I've also decided to reveal what I'm gonna do with the whole Romy situation. And maybe I'll give you all some more good info! So stay tuned!

CyborgSmeet-your wish shall be granted. Actually maybe both will be.


	13. Chapter 12

****

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

Author's Note: I LIVE!!!!!!!!! Yeah I know that you guys had been left dangling but I'm lazy. So there! Anyway here is the next chappy and hopeful the ending will be posted sometime next weeky.

Yay! It's almost finally over!! Well the first part is. Ok if you're all wondering exactly what Sandra's power is, do a happy dance, cause in this chapter you're finally going to find out! Also, directly following the end will be a huge author's note as another chapter. There you'll get a preview of the second installment of the Hellfyre Trilogy, a full character description of Sandra/Hellfyre, and a few other things. Enjoy!

**************************************************************************

Ch 25: Take My Hand

Sandra was losing it again. She didn't know what to do. But she knew she couldn't let another person die at the hands of her father. She stopped in her thoughts. It was too late. Remy LeBeau was dead. There was no way for her to save him. He was gone, just like Mathen. Even though she hadn't gotten to know him, she still felt dreadful for being a part of his death.

Sandra felt eyes on her and looked up towards the containment cells at the back of the room. Two sets of eyes were looking directly at her. First she noticed the blue fur covered man staring at her with nothing but sadness in his eyes. This man had seen everything happen and had been forced to only watch. Dr. Henry McCoy had to watch one of his dear friends die right in front of him. He felt like a broken man. Here he was standing in his cell with the knowledge and capability to save Remy. And yet because of a simple padlock that the thief himself could probably have opened with a wish had held him back.

Sandra's heart broke as she stared at this huge furious looking man, uncontrollable crying, without any shame. What he had seen had been even worse than what she had seen from Mathen's death. At least she had been given the mercy to not have to witness his actual death. And it was all her fault. She had caused Sinister to flinch, she had put the collar on this man, and hadn't she even been the one to lock him into that small cold cage? 

She now realized how much cruelty she had been apart of during her life. She hadn't meant to be involved in such evil. But she was. How could she reverse such deeds?

Her gaze moved over to the other man that was staring at her. Wolverine. For once his mouth wasn't wide open shouting obscenities that couldn't be heard because of the sound deflector that had been put into effect. 

Instead he stared at her intensely with his ice blue eyes. They were watery and one could easily see that this man was hurting as well. But the one thing that was different was that this man held a look of pure hatred at her. He didn't need to say anything to her. His intent was clear. Just one second was all he needed and he would kill her without a thought. She had murdered someone close to him and he would see her pay for it. 

Most wouldn't have been able to read all of this man's emotions, but Sandra could. Why? Because she had felt exactly the same way when Sinister and Sabretooth had killed her Mathen. She still felt that way. And she still had plans for her revenge. But now she had hit a bump in the road. Maybe it was a sign. She couldn't walk away from this. Mathen certainly wouldn't. So she wouldn't. Somehow she would fix this.

As Sandra continued to stare at Wolverine, an idea came to mind. She knew just what to do. She ran from the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Storm stood in the kitchen. Waiting. She had been waiting for hours for Sinister to return. And yet for some unknown reason, he hadn't. Storm was beginning to doubt herself. _Maybe I should have gone out to find him rather than stay here on the defensive._ She had been trying to stay one step ahead of the man, but what if she had actually done exactly as he had planned.

The alarm sounded. Someone was in the mansion. Storm picked up the small tracking device that she had installed. It noted that the intruder was in the foyer by the front door. Whether he was expecting he or not she flew to where he was.

Storm sent a signal to the robots to surround him as she came around the corner. "Halt! Put down any of your weapons!"

Storm was startled when she noticed that it was the professor sitting calmly in front of her. "Oh Professor!" She turned off the robots immediately. "My apologies."

Xavier moved closer to Ororo and held her hand. "I am not offended Storm. I am glad to see that you have done everything to protect yourself."

He began to wheel himself toward the hallway. "Let's head over to Cerebro and see if I can find our friends."

Storm smiled and then followed him. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sandra ran down the hallway. She didn't know if this would work, but she had to try. And she didn't know how much time she had. Her father could be anywhere right now so she would have to hope that he wasn't watching her activities. 

Finally she was there. Lab 4. She stepped in and was planning on focusing her attention on Rogue, but she was distracted by another sad sight. Jean Summers had been another one of Sinister's victims. Sandra stepped over to the injured woman.

It was very clear that she was unconscious, and probably would be for the rest of her life. Sandra hated herself as she began to break down and cry again. How many times had she cried today? She had lost count. As she covered her face and started to lose herself in her misery, she felt a presence. It wasn't a physical presence or anything like that. But she felt something inside of her pushing her to go on. Sandra suddenly felt like she was being comforted. As if all of the weight on her shoulders had been lifted. _Mathen wouldn't cry when things seemed bad. He would just keep going. No matter what the outcome turned out to be._ Sandra smiled and silently thanked Mathen for helping her.

She quickly did what she could for Jean. Her Father's device was still on her head, so Sandra turned it off and removed it. Whatever it had done it had affected her both mentally and physically. Her whole face had swollen up and saliva was oozing from her parted lips. Sandra found a cloth and wiped her face clean.

Then she turned to Rogue. It was time to find out what Hellfyre was truly made of. She hadn't come here to help her yet. She had come here to gain something from her. Hellfyre brought her hand up to the sleeping woman's forehead and touched her. If Rogue had of been awake she would have seen a brief flash of white in her mind, but since she wasn't, she didn't move an inch. 

To someone watching, they would have not seen any type of mutant ability at work. But there certainly was. Hellfyre knew she was powerful, but the funny thing was that her actual power was almost invisible. Rogue lay on the table exactly as she had before, and she had never been in any danger.

All Hellfyre had done was touch Rogue and learn her power. When she was younger that was how her father had explained it to her. She had touched a mutant and had then been able to use his powers as if they were her own. She remembered looking back at her father and saying "Look Daddy! I took that man's powers!"

He had leaned down to her and said, "No my dear Hellfyre. You did something much more special. You learned his power. He is exactly the same as he was before you touched him. The only person who has changed is you. Remember that Hellfyre."

And she always did. She could feel the change in her as she learned Rogue's power. Now she could take powers just as she thought she could before her father had explained it to her. She headed to leave. She was done in here, for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Back in the main lab, Logan was pacing in his cell. His eyes stayed focused on his deceased friend. How could this happen. One moment Remy was here and in an instant he was gone. And to top it all of Logan had been a mere step away from him. He was physically and mentally drained. Logan wasn't strong enough to stand back and out of the action. And yet he had the entire time. He felt guilty.

Suddenly that bitch Sandra walked in. This time she was in her Hellfyre costume. Without any hesitation she clicked a switch on the computer console and walked right up to Wolverine. He didn't move an inch. He was waiting for her to get closer so he could gut her like a fish. Her eyes locked with his and she knew of his intentions. And still she took another step towards him.

Wolverine may have looked like he was just standing there, but actually he was in a stance ready to dodge anything that she threw at him. Well, almost anything.

Unexpectedly, Hellfyre extended her arm threw the bars and into his cell. She opened her hand palm up toward him. "Take my hand."

Wolverine didn't know what to do. Of course he had the chance to kill her right now, but she had known that and had still come up to the cage. And if she were trying to trick him, then a friendly hand shake sure wasn't gonna do it.

He did the next best thing that he could think of. Wolverine spit on her face. "There's no way in hell we're gonna be friends you fuckin' piece of shit." That would be her only warning. If she didn't back off in the next three seconds, then she would be a goner.

"I am not asking you to be a friend to me. I am asking you to be a friend to that dead man over there." She nodded towards Remy. Wolverine started to lunge at her. "Wait! If you take my hand I can save him."

"I think it's a little late for that bitch!"

"No it's not. Not with my power and yours combined. I am done in this place. My Father is not the man I thought him to be. I have no reason to stay, but before I leave I'd like to do on ounce of good at least. So either take my hand or don't. It's your choice."

Logan had calmed down slightly, but only slightly. "What makes you think I'm gonna trust you?"

Hellfyre sighed in frustration. "I am not asking you to trust me. I am asking you to take my hand."

Logan didn't move. He didn't like this. He didn't like any of this. Logan remembered that the silencing mechanism had been turned off so he looked toward Henry for advice. The mournful doctor only gave him a reassuring glance and nodded at him. Well, he thought, if this gets botched up at least I know that Hank was on my side.

Wolverine held out his hand and firmly grasped Hellfyre's. There was a sudden flash of white in his vision and he was confused for a second. But then his mind cleared almost instantly. He realized that Hellfyre was stepping toward Remy now. "Wait. What just happened? I thought you had Rogue's power?"

She looked back at him. "I do have Rogue's power….and now I have yours. I am very similar to Rogue except I don't take people's power. I only learn it. When I touch you my body knows everything your body knows about your abilities. I then change on a molecular level so that I can use them."

Logan had is mouth open in amazement and so did Hank. The doctor was very impressed with her mutant power. "Does that mean-"

"Please let me finish this task and get you out of here then I will answer any questions you like."

"My apologies", Henry said. 

Hellfyre leaned toward Gambit and closed her eyes so that she could focus. She gently smoothed the hair out of his face and placed her one of her hands on her forehead and the other on his chest, which was still cut wide open. Hellfyre cleared her thoughts and tried not to think of the gore that her hand was covered in.

She blocked everything out of her mind. And then called upon Rogue's power. For Rogue, all she could do was take people's powers. And she barely even had a handle on that, but Hellfyre had more success with it than she. Hellfyre could not only fully control the power, but she could reverse it as well. And that was exactly what she was about to do.

Next she called upon Logan's power. His was very simple. Healing. And that was all she needed to do. Now that she knew what to do Hellfyre calmed herself and then let the energy flow from her hands and into Remy.

Logan and Henry watched in amazement as a bright white light emerged from Hellfyre's hands. It was intense and quickly flowed into Remy, making him glow like a light bulb. The whole room began to grow brighter and hotter, but still Hellfyre continued. The wound on Remy's chest began to close and both Henry and Logan noticed it. 

Suddenly a very strong unseen force hit Hellfyre and knocked her into the air. She seemed slightly surprised as she crashed into the far wall and slide to the ground. Remy however did something even more surprising. 

He, a dead man, began to breathe. 

TBC next week: the conclusion!!!!!!!!!!

**************************************************************************


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All X-men characters are created and owned by Marvel. I am gaining no profit for this.

**Author's Note: **I finally got rid of the horrible writer's block that attacked me. This is the end folks. Enjoy!

Ch. 26: Claw & Fire

Red demon eyes stared directly into burning fire eyes. Instantly, a connection had been made between the two. Remy had just been on a very odd journey, one that he would never speak of. But he could also sense that the woman who stood before him, Hellfyre, had had a change of heart. He could see it in her eyes. No explanation was needed for him. He had been in almost the same situation as she had been with Sinister. But just like Remy, she had to face devastation before she realized her wrongs.

_What de hell just happen? Oh I feel like shit. Least ole' Remy feelin'._ The X-man felt something very familiar flowing through his body. He took a moment to recognize it.

Logan. Somehow he had Logan's healing factor, but he didn't know how. And although he couldn't remember the experience, Remy knew that he had died. No matter how strong Logan's healing factor was, he knew that it couldn't bring anyone back from the dead. He would have to ask his angel how she had done that little trick.

Hellfyre suddenly felt uncomfortable. She had been staring at Gambit for quite a time, and he had been staring right back at her. _Why am I still being so foolish? I need to get these people out of here quickly!_ No doubt Sinister had seen her miracle and was headed down right now to slaughter them all. She wouldn't have that. She put her hand on the security device that controlled Remy's restraints. She smiled when it popped open and freed the man.

Remy sat up and rubbed his sore wrists. His chest felt a little sore too, but he had just come back from the dead, so he wasn't about to complain. Gambit pointed at the collar he wore. "Thank you kindly petite, but what about 'dis?"

Hellfyre looked at the offending device around his neck and shrugged. "I don't have the key for that. And anyway the affects of it will last for at least another six hours once removed."

Remy slunched just ever so slightly. He just wanted the damn thing off! Sandra smiled. "Well I guess I could just…"

She reached forward and got a firm grip on the collar. Using Rogue's super strength she pulled it apart and it snapped off of Remy's neck.

He flashed her his trademark lopsided grin and jumped off the table. Henry, Logan, Scott and Warren were still confined. Hellfyre followed him without saying a word. With precise accuracy she pulled apart the locks on the cells and the restraints around Warren. Then one by one she tore off the collars. Sandra lightly nudged Scott on the shoulder and awoke him. He was obviously sore, but he looked like he would be able to make it out on his own.

Logan let out a ferocious growl. "Let's get the girls and get the hell outta here!"

He then unleashed his claws. Hellfyre flinched when she saw the man's blood slowly drip down from the cuts in his knuckles. Since he didn't have his healing factor, Wolverine wouldn't be able to heal as quickly as he usually could. He didn't mind extending his claws though. Yeah he had a healing factor but he always felt the pain when they came out anyway.

Beast went over and checked on Warren. There didn't seem to be any apparent signs of injury. He was just unconscious at the moment. Being the strongest one out of the group, Beast picked up Warren and gently placed him over his shoulders. He turned and faced the small group of people.

Hellfyre nodded. "Ok follow me. We don't have much time!" With that said she raced out the door and everyone followed closely behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hellfyre sprinted down the hallway. Her steps light as feathers and quick as a cat. She barely glanced behind her to make sure that her new companions were keeping up. None of them were up to par, except for Logan but he was helping Remy to keep his balance. Yes, Gambit had his healing power, but he had also just come back from the dead. It would take awhile for that kind of injury to fully recover. Scott was also looking a little green, but he was still keeping up. Bringing up the back was Hank carrying Warren. Hopefully the doctor wouldn't get too far behind.

Hellfyre looked ahead once again. Just one more turn down the next hallway and they would be in the lab where Rogue and Jean were being kept. Again she looked behind to make sure that everyone saw that she was going to turn left. Her eyes locked on Wolverine just as she rounded the corner. He had seen her and he knew which way she was going. Hellfyre hadn't even checked to see where she was going, but she should have.

Right at the end of her turn she hit something. Hard. She had run into something as cold as stone and at a full running speed. It was pure luck that she still had Logan and Rogue's powers in her possession. If not, she would undoubtedly have gotten a concussion.

No matter, it still hurt enough to bring tears to her eyes. The incident had happened so fast that barely a second had gone by before Hellfyre looked up into the eyes of what had knocked her down to the ground.

Sinister. Scientist. Father. Murderer. Madman.

Out of nowhere, Sandra became overwhelmed by so many emotions. Fear hit her first and caused her to lose the ability to move. Anger came right in succession and forced her to tremble uncontrollably. And finally, most importantly, pure hatred for the thing that stood before her. He mocked her with his presence. He had loved her and raised her all as a joke because ultimately he had taken from her that which had mattered most. Mathen.

He wasn't there anymore because of the one man that stood behind Sinister. And that man had been ordered by Sinister, her father, to kill him. Both would pay.

Her eyes blazed with fury. She would have burned them both with just her will if she knew how. Ignoring the pain in her head she rose and glared at them. Sinister sneered. Hellfyre had finally grown to her full potential. At least he hoped she had. Either way, it would be of no consequence because he would probably have to kill her.

Sinister raised a hand toward Hellfyre. She knew he was planning a blast and dodged just in time. But it was already too late. She realized that that blast wasn't meant for her. It was meant for the X-Men who were following right behind her. She screamed as she saw Logan's face get smashed back by a chunk of collapsing roof. Sinister's shot had been dead accurate. He had sent a red blast toward the wall just at the end of the corner. It had sent debris straight toward the X-Men and collapsed the ceiling on them, which would also cut them off from Hellfyre.

Sandra buried her face in her hands. She had just been through so much in the past day that this last shock was too much for her to take. It was like Mathen being killed all over again. Only this time, she felt like she had been the one to throw the deathly blast at her new companions. She couldn't decide what felt worse. Seeing Mathen dead and knowing that she could have saved him, or watching the X-Men die because of her one stupidity. She crumpled to the floor and wept.

Sinister stood where he was and stared at Sandra. He was disgusted. This was the woman that he had raised. This was supposed to be his daughter. Fearless, intelligent, strong. Those were the qualities that he expected her to have. And yet she had easily allowed her emotions to take control and crack her. She was now a pathetic, weak, sniveling fool whimpering at his feet. And he refused to have offspring such as that. Sinister turned his head back towards Sabretooth and nodded. He would rectify this problem.

With a slight growl, Sabretooth stepped forward and plucked Sandra off of the floor by her neck. Sandra did what she could to struggle but there was no hope. Her feet were at the least 6 inches from the ground and every second that she couldn't breathe was another wasted. She was going to die. That much she knew for sure.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this girlie." Sabertooth ran a claw down her face with just enough pressure that a small line of red trailed down her cheek. He clenched his hand into a tight fist and pulled it back as far as he could.

_This is the end. Mathen's gone._

He screamed a feral scream and shot his arm right into Hellfyre's face. At the same time he let her go and she dropped onto the floor like a rag doll.

_The X-Men are all dead too. My Father never existed._

Sabertooth was in pure ecstasy. His punch had met right with Hellfyre's nose. He had felt it break under the impact and there was blood on his hand to prove that he had truly broken it. He couldn't help himself so he flashed his tongue out and tasted it.

Her head was pounding. Soon she would be as dead as every other person that she had touched in her life. Fighting now would only make the torture last a little longer. And she had finally lost her will to fight back.

Sabertooth took a few steps and was standing over her. The woman was sobbing and choking on her own blood. In that moment, he felt something he had never felt before. He didn't know what to call it, but for some strange reason he thought that he felt a pang of sorrow. He wasn't in love with her or anything like that. But she had caused him to feel something whenever she had been near him. She had never really just him as just some big old brute. And maybe, maybe he had wanted her to love him. It didn't matter anymore though. He still had a job to do. Sinister had ordered him to kill her and he would. He just wasn't going to drag it out like he usually did. One quick, hard blow to her chest would break her ribcage into her lungs and eventually she wouldn't stop breathing altogether. He bent his knee and lifted his leg as high as could. No one else would have heard him, but he whispered, "I'm sorry."

She looked up into Sabertooth's eyes and saw his intent. This last hit was going to kill her. There was nothing she could do to stop him. She didn't feel like she even needed to anymore. As she closed her eyes tight she thought how she would soon be reunited with Mathen.

"No you won't Sandra. I won't love you for this."

Mathen's voice! She knew right then in her heart that he had just spoken with her. He was there with her, and he was right. Who would love her for just giving up?

Her eyes shot open just as Sabertooth was delivering the final blow. Hellfyre reached out and grabbed his boot. In an instant there was a punch of pressure released into the air and Hellfyre had learned Sabertooth's mutation. She was still having trouble breathing and she was in a lot of pain, but she now had enough strength to pull his foot out from underneath him and knock him flat onto his back. In turn, she got onto her feet as quickly as she could.

She turned and scanned the hallway. Sinister was still in the area, she knew he wouldn't have just left before the job had been finished. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen.

_Worry about it later Sandra. You still have Sabertooth to deal with_ she thought to herself.

That couldn't have been truer. By the time she turned back to the fallen monster he was already back up and lunging right at her. She didn't have enough time to think and he managed to run into her and grab her around the waist. He was so furious that he just kept running and slammed her into the wall. Hellfyre nearly passed out but she managed to get her arms untangled from his menacing grip and started to attack his face. She scratched whatever she could find with one hand while she pulled as hard as she could on his hair. This wasn't going to work for long. He wasn't feeling any of her attacks and at the same time he had brought his hands up to strangle her. It was obvious who was going to win this fight.

Sandra began to black out and the last sound that she knew she would ever hear would a mad feral scream. _As least I didn't give up this time _she thought as she felt three points of could hard metal prick into her abdomen. The viselike grip that Sabertooth had on her throat suddenly vanished and Hellfyre's head cleared enough to see Wolverine standing right behind him. His claws were out and one was protruding from Sabertooth's neck while the other was lodged into his middle, and as it turned out, hers too.

Logan's icy blue eyes burned into hers questioningly. "You ok kid?"

"You got me, but I'll live."

"Good. You take Gambit and Cyclops to the girls and I'll clean up the rest of this mess." Sabertooth was already beginning to recover from Logan's attack so he released his claws and then threw him into another corner. This fight wasn't quite over, but they had to get moving and fast.

Sandra nodded as Wolverine focused his attention back on Sabertooth. She looked over to where the ceiling had collapsed on the X-Men and saw the rest of the group slowly emerging from the rubble. She ran over to them and assisted in getting the unconscious Angel free from the debris. Then she took matters into her own hands.

"Cyclops, Gambit. Are you too capable enough to carry Rogue and Jean out of here?" They nodded. "Ok follow me. Last time I checked they were both unconscious. Dr. McCoy if you continue down this hallway and take a right at the end you'll reach the Hanger where the Blackbird is being stored. I suggest you take Angel and get a head start on all of us."

Without another word, Hellfyre turned and began running toward the medical room in which Rogue and Jean were. There were no disagreements between her and the other X-Men and everyone began to do as she had asked.

In no time at all, she made it into the room with both of the two X-Men on her heels. As she had expected, neither woman were going to be able to walk out of there. Quickly, Sandra began to unhook Jean and Rogue from all of the equipment and she took care to wipe off all of the drool that had gotten over Jean. She couldn't bring herself to look into Scott's eyes as he gently picked up his wife and walked out of the room.

Gambit came around to Rogue's table and picked her up, but he waited a slight second so that Hellfyre could step ahead and lead them to the hangar. As they slowly made their journey down the hallway, she heard the footsteps of someone running toward them. She turned and was relieved to see Logan catching up. Sabertooth was nowhere to be seen.

They were all making their way into the hangar just as a powerful blast hit Cyclops in the back and knocked him and Jean to the floor. Hellfyre and Wolverine turned to see that Sinister now stood in the doorway that they had just walked through. Wolverine started to charge at him but Hellfyre grabbed him by the arm and shouted "No! I'll deal with this. You get the rest of your team on that jet NOW!" The engine of the Blackbird roared as it powered up and made it almost impossible to hear anything else, but Logan understood and turned back and pushed Remy toward the Blackbird while he dragged both Scott and Jean away.

Sinister stood with his eyes locked on his daughter.

"Amazing. Against all the odds you still managed to save the day my dear."

"Yeah. No thanks to you."

"What can I say?" He shrugged in a manner only to mock her.

"You Bastard!" Tears began to freely flow down her cheeks as she took as step toward him. "You took the one thing that I loved more than anything else in this life. You lied to me! About everything! How could you?"

Sinister felt no remorse. Instead he just raised his hand and let loose another blast right at Sandra. But she knew her Father well and had been waiting for him to do just that. Hellfyre shifted her weight and dodged to the right, narrowly missing the blast. She got close to the ground and rolled headfirst into a front flip that propelled her right into her father's arms. She had done it so quickly that he had barely enough time to blink. She placed her hand on each side of his head and said in the most loving, sweet, gentle voice.

"I'll never forgive you." Then she kissed him right on the lips.

"Come on we don't have anymore time to wait. Who knows what they're doing out there. Let's go!" Scott was awake and being bandaged up by Beast as Logan sat at the controls to the Blackbird. Remy was in the co-pilot's chair watching the unexplainable as Hellfyre kissed her Father.

"Maybe Scott be right. Dey both be lookin' pretty friendly down dere if you ask dis ole' Cajun." He hated saying it but they did have to go.

Wolverine shut his eyes and sighed. "You didn't see what she did back there for us. Gambit can you take the wheel here?"

"What for homme?"

"I want you to lift us up, but take a pass around those two before you take us outta here. I'm gonna try and get her."

Remy had no problem with that idea. He did owe the woman his life. "I can make one pass, but dat's it I'm afraid."

Wolverine got up from his chair and headed toward to side of the jet. "That'll do just fine."

Time had stopped for Hellfyre. Something strange was happening, but she couldn't be sure of what exactly. All she knew for sure was that Sinister was in her grip and she had more than enough time to do what she had been planning. Her hair began to whip into her face and she had to close her eyes to keep the dust from getting into them. She could tell that the Blackbird was finally air born. The X-Men were safe. Only one thing left to do. A quick bit of pressure went into the air and she had learned Sinister's mutation. Unfortunately, that had been just enough pressure to know him out of his odd trance and bring him into a rage.

Hellfyre shot her arms toward him and fired the red energy straight into his chest. And the exact same moment he lifted his arms above him and blasted right into the ceiling. Both were devastating attacks and Hellfyre knew she wouldn't have time to escape. Just then a large chunk of cement came crashing down and make contact with her left shoulder. The pain was so intense it brought her to the floor. She also felt a huge gust and looked up to see the blackbird directly above her. Logan was standing by a side door reaching out to her. She couldn't hear him but she knew that he was yelling for her to take his hand.

She didn't hesitate. Hellfyre jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could. The jet was beginning to move away. With as much strength as she had she lunged up and toward Logan. For a split second, she didn't think she would make it, but the aircraft dipped and Logan got a hold of her. As the Blackbird turned and went to full engines Hellfyre got a chance to see Sinister lying motionless on the ground just as the ceiling caved in on him. Then her world went black.

There was a slow and steady beeping about every five seconds. That was normal. There was also a slight smell of antiseptic in the air that that was quite usual as well. She knew that she was in a medical facility, but the thing that she was unsure of was if it was Sinister's or not. Maybe she had dreamt all of it. Everything had seemed so real though that Sandra was sure her heart would break if all of it had never happened. She took a deep breath to prepare herself and knew that the only way to find out would be to just open her eyes.

The room was mostly white and she was on a medical table. It wasn't Sinister's. She knew that right away because the second she turned her head, her eyes focused on none other than Professor X.

"Hello Miss Hellfyre. And welcome to our home."

**Author's Note:** Ok this is the final chapter ladies and gentleman. I really hope you enjoyed reading my stuff. It's been quite awhile since I looked at this story so I'm planning to go through the whole thing and tweak it a bit before we continue with the next installment of the Hellfyre series. Once I've got it all fixed up, I'll put it back up here so please feel free to read it over again and take a look back at the ending because there will also be a little epilogue that will give you a hint of what's next!


End file.
